North Western Railway Series Short Stories
by UltraGX66
Summary: This is for short stories on characters and events I won't focus on too much like Molly, Volare, Edward, The electrics and others. I hope you enjoy
1. Edward the Reliable

Hello there,

This is an area for short stories that happen in-between or during the Arc posts I make on here and hopefully will be the busiest. There will be focus on characters I probably won't focus on too much over the course of the Arcs. I hope you enjoy them!

 **Edward the Reliable**

 **(Based on Edward the Great from the TVS)**

Edward is not the oldest of the Fat Controllers engines, that honor goes to Emily. He is not the strongest of his engines, that is shared between Henry and Peter. Despite being built as an express engine by the Furness Railway he is definitely not the fastest on the NWR, that honor belongs to Gordon. Edward is the most reliable and one the most reliable engine on the NWR. Though it may seem boring and too practical, this attribute allows the Fat Controller to trust Edward with any load or passenger and expect them to be delivered well. One such occasion happened during the 1975 Spring opening of Ulfstead Castle.

Edward puffed into Wellsworth with some older coaches, Victoria and her siblings may have been revealed to him for his 80th birthday but they still needed carpets and upholstering. He didn't mind though, it would only be a short while until he could pull them. He then heard Emily whistle as she approached the opposite platform.

Instead of a cheery smile, there was a dark glare on her face. Edward wondered what happened but was nervous of starting a fight in front of the passengers.

Five minutes later, before both were due to leave a whistle sounded out and a silver flash passed them hauling two coaches. Edward raised an eyebrow and said "What was that?"

"Spencer." Emily said.

"Spencer?" Edward replied in surprise.

"A real fash in the booffers. Preevat ingine frae the mainland. Aab'dy wisses hae wuld eelie." Emily replied in Scots.*

Edward raised his eyes and said "That bad?"

"Ay, hae tae depairt. See ye the nicht."** She said as her guard blew the whistle. Then her whistle sounded out and she left.

"Well, this can't end well." Edward mused.

That night Edward stayed at Tidmouth sheds where the big engines were talking about a special train that would be going to the Earl of Sodor's castle for a party.

"It will be me, I just got a repaint." James said proudly.

"Na it will be me, I dow clim fell!"*** The other engines laughed at this while James fell silent.

Then Beetle came up and said "Announcement from the Fat Controller!" The engines fell silent as he came in.

The Fat Controller came out of the carriage with two men, "Hello engines." He began impressively before one of the two other men said "I am the Duke of Boxford, the Duke of Sodor is holding a party at his castle in Ulfstead as you are probably aware. The engine I wish to pull the train with the guests on it is fast, strong, and well-respected." All the engines beamed as they heard this announcement.

The Fat Controller harrumphed and the Duke of Boxford blushed, "I apologize." Then the Fat Controller said "The engine in question is going to be-."

James interrupted and said "Oh thank you sir! I'll do us proud."

"-Edward." The Fat Controller ended. The engines looked at Edward who said "Surely not me?"

"Oh yes, my wife was on a train some years ago when you lost your coupling rods and brought the train in only 10 minutes late! Your a credit to this railway and I want an engine whose reliable and determined to bring our guests to the party safely." The Duke of Boxford replied.

Edward smiled while Percy and Paxton whistled in approval. The other big engines, all harboring hopes at outrunning Spencer on this run glared at Edward who said "I thank you sir. I will be on time."

"Very good, you will leave at about 6 from Vicarstown while James will take your train from Knapford." The Fat Controller said. Edward said "I understand." The men all got back into the van and then Whiff left. As he did the big engines lashed out.

"Disgraceful!" Gordon sputtered.

"Disgusting!" James roared.

"Despicable!" Henry cried, "Now Spencer will be proven correct!"

"What do you mean?" Edward replied in confusion.

"Spencer said our railway was filled with slow and out of date rubbish." Henry sniffed. Percy and Paxton's whistle and horn replied with a vengeance.

Twelve minutes later Edward stopped as the engines argument had devolved (as they usually do) into petty squabbles. As a decade long veteran of Tidmouth Shed squabbles Edward had no problem falling asleep. The next morning he woke early and went to the station where as promised Victoria and her siblings were waiting.

He slowly backed onto Victoria who said "Rough night?"

"That obvious?" Edward yawned as an engine backed into a platform, "Morning." he said.

"Good mor-Oh my. This is the engine that's taking the guests? I should just take it and spare you the effort." The engine laughed. Edward took a good look and realized it was Spencer.

Edwards driver called out "Oy mate! Control that big mouth on him. Half the island wants him gone."

"Sez you. Spencer has a right to speak his mind!" Spencer's driver called. Edward sighed and said "It's Gordon all over again. I miss the days when I was the express engine, the engines treated me as their equal."

"You! An express engine! I don't believe it!" Spencer laughed.

"The old Furness Railway followed the small engine policy. I still wonder if it was such a wise idea to leave it." Edward replied.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"The Gresley valve. Gordon had it replaced and he's been reliable." Edward winked.

Spencer sputtered and said "You!"

"Are a delight on this railway." Edward said, having learned to interrupt statements from the Twins whenever they tried to confuse him.

"I can beat you in a race anyday old timer!" Spencer said.

"I have no doubt, however my passengers won't resemble the contents of a mexican jumping bean can." Edward replied.

Spencer said "Now, I want a race now."

"No. I will see you later no doubt." Edward said as Spencer's guard blew his whistle. Spencer trundled out and said "Spoiled no doubt."

Edwards driver said "No good will come out of spoiling an engine like that." He sniffed and Helen said "I apologize for everything I ever thought of you. This engine is far worse."

The train left the station with Edward still in a poor mood.

Through the day the big engines passed him shooting angry glances and Edward held in his temper. Then Boco developed a fault and couldn't pull heavy loads meaning he had to pull trucks with Bill and Ben.

Surprisingly the twins weren't in the mood to disturb Edward and even played a trick or two on the big engines to cheer him up after seeing Henry sneer at the blue tender. Slowly, his good mood returned and at 5 o'clock he was cheerful again.

As he came into Vicarstown an hour later his mood soured as he saw Spencer at another platform with Gordon in between him.

"Well Edward, you pull those coaches as fast as you can. They have to be at the cas-" Spencer never got to finish as Edward whistled in reply.

"Alright you two! I have never in my 8 decades of existence had to deal with the sludge you big engines have force on me than this week. I thought your strike in 34 was bad, I was unaware it was the tip of the iceberg. And you mister! Your crew lets you run around and slander us but this railway let you on these rails as a favor the Duke! Not to polish your ego. You are a disgrace to your owner, the men who repaired you, and the class you represent. Now, I am going to pull my train and be on time. If you have a problem with that, send it in writing to my crew. Kindling is a bit rare these days." Edward exploded.

Spencer and his crew fumed while the silver engines pressure rose in anger. Gordon sadly looked down at his buffers. Although he had relentlessly mocked Edward over the years, the big engine held a lot of respect for the smaller express over the years. He concluded that he was wrong and as Spencer left, "I apologize Edward. As you know I have a fiery temper and Spencer's words got to me. As one express engine to another can you accept my apologies?" Gordon apologized.

Edward breathed in and calmed down, "Yes I can Gordon. In the future please restrain yourselves though. I have heard many of your insults over the years despite the tank engines repeated efforts otherwise. I'm not asking you to become overly friendly. Just be respectful. That's all I ask."

Gordon sighed and said "I'll try to." Edward smiled and said "Good, I will see you tonight." as his guard blew his whistle. Then the small engine left the station hauling the Pullmans as the big engine reflected on his words.

A little later at Crosby Spencer shunted himself into a siding, "What are we doing here?" he asked.

The Duke came out, "I wanted to get something small to eat and pick up the mayor here. We'll be back soon." Spencer smiled and said "Well, that's a relief. I just wish we had a better siding."

"Best I could do. Just cool your heels and we'll be back in 40 minutes at the latest." The Duke said, Spencer was used to his odd habits and watched the yard around him shift.

The warm springtime weather caused him to yawn and fall asleep. Edward passed and did not notice him.

Gordon did as he passed 50 minutes later, laughing the big engine realized a way to apologize for his abominable behavior. He told his driver who had also been shaken by Edwards speech, the man agreed and wrote a message and put it in his empty lunchbox. As they passed a signalbox the engine slowed and the fireman threw it next to the door as Gordon whistled.

The signalman read the message and as it was a quiet night spread the word, _Edward is beating old Spencer!_ Spencer slept through it as his crew tried to restore pressure, however Spencer himself was stopping it as the air he drew in extinguished the embers of the fire.

The news spread quickly along Edwards route and as he entered Peel Godred was surprised by workers cheering him on. The engine gave a quick whistle and slowly climbed the slope until he reached the castle.

As he reached the platform Edward realized something, Spencer wasn't around. Then he heard a whistle and Spencer flew in 50 minutes late.

"Well Spencer." Edward said with a smile. He didn't need to say anything else.

Spencer was about to retort when a shaken Fat Controller and Duke of Boxford talked to him. Edward didn't listen but the sounds were quite angry. They then walked into the castle and the sounds of the party reached him. Edward was lulled to sleep as the warm weather took its toll on his constitution.

A little after 2, his driver said "Wake up Edward, his highness wants to talk to you." Then the Duke of Boxford walked over to Edward, "A very good run. Your passengers included the head of a local BR region and he complimented your speed, comfortable run, and timekeeping. I wish to teach Spencer a lesson, your crew informed me of his insults towards the other engines and the trouble you had. I understand your branchline was strengthened for mainline engines?" He asked.

"It was your lordship." Edward replied.

"Very good. Would you like to be my private engine for a week?" The Duke asked, "Your controller informed me that it would be no trouble."

Edward raised an eyebrow and thought, then he gave his answer.

 **The Next Morning**

Edward pulled into the station and sat as Emily came up to her platform. Before he could say anything Emily said "Edwart. Aboot yesterday."****

"Say no more. I understand Spencer was a nuisance. Just keep your temper in for the future?" Edward asked. Emily whistled to show she understood.

"I would change that expression, you're about to see something interesting." Edward said as he focused his eyes forward and his ears picked up a noise.

Emily then saw Boco shoot by, "Whit be gaun here?"*****

"The duke offered to make me a private engine for a week. Bocos out of commission for heavy loads right now and Crovans Gate is giving Peter and Rosie their overhauls. So I offered Bocos assistance as its light work."

Emily replied "Hou anent Spencer?"******

"Oh you'll find out." Edward said as the angry chuffing got louder and Spencer came through the yard pulling a line of trucks.

"The good duke found out about his insults and decided to punish him. I decided to stay on to protect him from the twins." Edward said and Emily smiled.

"Sers he richt." Emily laughed as her guard blew his whistle. "Guid day Edward!"

Edward smiled, he knew that Spencer would continue his activities but hopefully this would give him pause in the future.

 **-Fin-**

*-A real pain in the buffers! A Private Engine! Everyone wishes he would depart!

**-Yes, have to depart

***-No, it will be me! I can climb hills!

****-Edward, about yesterday

*****-What is going on here?

******-How about Spencer?

(I have Emily being a very heavy Scots speaker here. She was on a branchline there from 1923-1968. Thoughts comments?)


	2. Chapter 2

Timekeeping

There are many engines on the island of Sodor, they do many jobs and occasionally ones they weren't built for. Many of the engines do not mind, even express engines like Gordon and Henry do not mind doing occasional goods. Especially with the promise of a washdown for the next morning. However some engines like James dislike it.

James is a very proud engine. He was built for the NWR by the Southern Railway and after an accident was given a red coat of paint. After this he worked hard as a mixed traffic engine around the island, occasionally the red engine was given express duties to allow Henry and Gordon rest. He liked these the best and was very proud of being one of the few engines who could pull it.

One day in the Spring of 1976 he awoke, sunlight beamed onto the other engines and James said "HELLO LADS!"

The engines jumped and Henry said "What in blazes?! Oh it's you, when did you get here?"

"Last night, my new paintjob is done." James said.

"Anything else?" Duck said crossly.

"I will be pulling the express today, why else would I be at Tidmouth? I want you all to know that-."

"You forgot something very important James." Henry said as the other engines eyed him.

"What?"

"The main passenger station was switched two years ago to Knapford." Henry scoffed and the other engines groaned. As much a pain he could be Henry's alert caused the red engines face to grow dark red.

"What do you mean?" James growled as a whistle sounded out.

"Laddie, calm yourself. Henrys pointing out that you're here for goods and locals." The shedmaster, Patrick Caine, said. "Today you start with a mini-express to Great Waterton to practice getting ready for its opening.."

James smiled and said "Oh that will be a treat."

"Then, you and Arthur will be handling the trains at the harbor. The scrap company won a bid to melt down a troop of Churchill tanks and we'll need all hands so go about it quickly. Arthur, you'll do some light goods and shunt the scrap trains then get two freight trains ready for you to take to Wellsworth." As he continued on Arthur felt worried, ever since he arrived the tank engine had worked hard but after his arrogance and accident the others had seen him as a joke.

He hoped James would not take advantage of this.

James went to collect his carriages and grumbled, "Making a splendid engine like me pull scrap trucks!"

"Steady James." Consoled his driver.

James grumbled dreadfully, he left with the train. His paint job from last night was still gleaming "What a waste. That Bert and Arry get to see me at my most splendid and not paying passengers! I might get it dirty!" His speed started to increase at a worryingly fast rate.

"Hang on James!" His driver called, "We have to be careful!"

"Well, what do you want me to go slow?"

"Yes!" His driver said "Not too slow though or we'll be late to help Arthur!"

James nearly smiled as an idea flew into his funnel. He didn't like Arthur and saw him as a loudmouth. Sure Thomas and Rosie professed that he was ready but he didn't work nearly hard enough to justify his coal and water.

James then made plans in his head, luckily geography was going to help him here.

As James came into the station he saw Thomas who was going to collect trucks, "Well Thomas? Here to ensure my day goes smoothly?"

"No, I am here to ensure Morgans mine reopens." Thomas said crossly. Out of all the engines he had expected trouble with James had surpassed his expectations.

"Oh silly little engine, a mine is not as important as my train." James giggled and made enough noise with the steam to limit his crews hearing. Then he boasted for the next 40 minutes loudly causing Thomas to grow crosser and crosser until James's driver went next to the face mask and said "TIME TO GO!"

James smiled and said "We'll be right on time."

"We have to pick up the pace though, we're twenty minutes late and we've delayed poor Thomas. You have to pay attention or some other engine will have to take the train." The driver said.

James smiled and said "Of course driver, I am sure Arthur could handle it. You know he talks."

Thomas eyed him and before he could say anything James left slowly coming out of the station.

As he vanished from view Thomas said "I wonder."

James dwalded at all of his stops and made a mess of the timetables, his crew tried to fix that but their engine wouldnt listen.

As they came back into Tidmouth his driver said "You are a naughty engine."

"Oh that engine could, its not like the yards in a mess." James said.

1 Hour Earlier

The harbormaster was worried, James was over an hour late and his train was ready. Arthur was slowly becoming agitated from the trucks around him. He had already requested for another engine to pick up the workmen as Arthur would have to do James's important load.

He went to Arthur and said "A fine job Arthur, I need you to take James's job. This can't wait any longer or else other shipments will be delayed."

Arthur was about to complain but then he said "Of course." As he saw Emily pick up some trucks, if she could do a load that her class wasn't meant to do then he could take James's trucks.

The harbormaster said "Thank you Arthur, I'll talk to the fat controller later. Your a good lad."

Arthur smiled nervously but slowly went to collect the trucks, he felt depressed as he left the harbor.

He enjoyed passenger trains and enjoyed them the most before his two year 'Ghost Trains'. He had been looking forward to taking the workmen home.

2 hours later

James came into the harbor with some light trucks, dropped them off and went to the station at the harbor and said "I'm here!"

Donald looked at him and said "Jeams, whaur hae ye bin?" (James, where have you been?)

"Oh doing jobs. I just brought in trucks to be loaded." James said until the harbormaster appeared.

"James, The Fat Controller and I have been talking. We both know you have been dawdling and are most displeased. Donald had to be called in to handle shunting while Arthur did your job. I hope youre happy."

James gulped and said "Well, the land was very hi-."

"Dont you dare use that excuse, Edward and yourself can handle the steeper grades of his line with ease. Now, your schedule will be slow goods through the day while Arthur handles the passenger trains." The man said and James shook in impotent fury.

"Get turned and take Arthurs goods. Donald, you take the train." The black engine smiled and he said "Sers ya richt!" (Serves you right!) as his guard blew the whistle.

Donald was taking the coaches not only to Knapford to drop the workmen but to Vicarstown as 'empties' where Emily would take them for the last train of the day.

He then realized something and smiled, if the harbormaster was right then maybe Arthur would have something to smile about. He sped forward.

At the junction for Thomas's branchline Arthur delivered some empty coaches for James's slow passenger train and went for a drink. The trains he had to do had went well but he was tired from the long journeys and was about to doze when Donald came in and eyed with a grin.

Arthur blushed as the Scottish engine went to collect the parcel vans for tonights mail train. As he added them to his empty coaches the Scottish engine said "Lang day?"

"Yes, Donald. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I was a right nuisance and I never apologized for making fun of your brother."

Donald said "Ye leared yer lesson whan Tammas aivis ye." (You learned your lesson when Thomas tricked you.) "Apalagy accepted." (Apology accepted.)

Arthur sighed and said "Thats a relief. Where's James?"

Donald smiled a wolfish smile and said "Hover araund here, antrin thing ye list see." (Wait around here, a strange thing you will see.)

Arthur raised an eyebrow as the scot left. "What a peculiar engine."

Ten minutes later he saw a strange sight indeed as James passed through with his trucks while the stationmaster had granted him permission to take the train.

As far as days went, Arthur felt it was a good day indeed.

(Based off of James gets a new coat)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes!**

In the early days of Sudrian railways there wad a small line with three engines. The first was Colin who was the smallest. He did light hauling and shunting at Brendam and Wellsworth. The second engine is Lily, she does the majority of the freight work and takes workmen to work and home. The third was Adam who was the strongest and vainest. He believed no one worked harder than him and above freight work. Only on Sundays did he take freight trains while the rest of the week was passenger based work.

Despite their differences, they all worked hard to ensure their line survived and after the NWR was formed proved invaluable at keeping it afloat. However this is not about their time on that railway but during their time on the Wellsworth and Suddery before Edward was purchased. Throughout most of the century tobacco smoking had been banned at each of the stations, yards, and the carriages of that railway. However the notorious Lord Louis "Black Throat" Fenchurch had successfully knocked down the smoking ban at all three locations in 1899 which is where our story begins.

 **July 8th, 1899**

Lily came into the shed where Colin and Adam were arguing, sighing she said "Evening you two."

"Evening Lily." Both said before resuming arguing. She rolled her eyes and said "What is the issue?"

"Fenchurch is a menace." Colin said crossly.

"He won?" She asked in surprise.

"All of those obsolete anti-smoking bans were finally removed. We'll finally be able to get more money with new smoking carriages and dispensers." Adam grinned until Colin said "Those filthy weeds should be removed and every fool given a lash."

Lily weeshed him and said "Language! These people are passengers and you don't hold drinking in disregard despite the issues that activity causes. This is why manager never lets you pull passengers."

Adam chuckled and Lily wheeshed him "What was that for woman!" He snapped.

"Colin is right, there's a reason we don't like smoking carriages. They smell terrible and the risk of fire in a 24 layer varnish carriage is something that causes me to shudder every night." Lily snapped.

The two engines then switched from fighting each other to berating Lily for hours. Soon poor Lily was exhausted and after the engines stopped she was about to get rest when her driver came into the shed.

"Come on old girl, we have to collect mail and coal trucks for tomorrow." He said.

"Must we? I'm tired." She yawned. Her driver asked her why and she explained, "We must do this. However, I'll talk to the manager about having Colin do the morning trains so you can catch up on sleep." He said, "An early morning rest should catch you up."

Lily smiled and said "That will work driver."

"Very good, lets get you out." The driver said as he walked to her cab. Although Lily could and often drove herself, she usually did so with crew present.

The trucks behaved well and she hid her exhaustion well enough to not give them any opportunities. Her driver made the arrangements for the next morning and put Lily in a siding distant from the other engines so she could get more rest without interference from them. Early next morning, Lily exhaustedly went to collect a mixed train for Maron, Although it was light by most standards, she had been built as a passenger engine and wasn't as strong.

Most days she was well-rested and with her crew could keep the trucks and coaches in order, with her exhaustion she couldn't attend to that duty. The trucks saw their chance and decided to wait. At first the trucks behaved well and acted tired causing the engine to not diligently watch them. Soon Lilys eyes closed As they climbed up the hill, all the trucks slowly turned on their brakes causing the speed to drop. In response the crew poured more steam, however they made a mistake as they were about to reach the crest.

The driver turned just as they came over the crest and realized his error. He tried to get to the brakes but the trucks chance had come. They rammed Lily with a "ON! ON! ON!" sending her crew flying, the poor engine was now a runaway. She turned on her brakes but they were hardly strong enough to stop all the trucks.

The trucks were cross as she stopped them from gaining too much speed. However as she headed down the hill, the little engine smelled something like hot metal. Quickly she took off her brakes and poured steam into her reverser to not strain her brakes further. Although her speed increased, the effort ensured the trucks didn't get their way. Slowly she gained control and as she entered Maron the little engine went into the siding exhausted but victorious.

The stationmaster came up and said "Morning Lily, Signalman Fox informed that you came down the hill quickly. Any issue?"

She yawned and explained, her crew came up as she finished having caught Adams train. As the engine left the Director, Sir Richard Sudric, came up and had her tell it again.

As soon as he heard the reason for the fight he cursed, "I knew that wretched lord would be nothing but trouble. I am sorry Lily. Have a rest." He left to purchase a ticket on the K.E.T Express to Knapford after informing the stationmaster to divert Colin and Adam to the station.

At around 2 o'clock both engines came up to Platforms 1 & 2 in the still being constructed station and saw Director Sudric looking at them furiously.

"Colin, Adam. Who takes the first train in the morning?" Director Sudric asked.

"Lily." Both responded, curious as to where this is going.

"Last night, you two argued with her for 3 hours." He began and both realized where this was going, "This morning she was pushed down due to inattentiveness from exhaustion. Since you two seem so full of energy, you will take turns doing her duties while she handles the Express."

"Sir!" Adam protested but Sudric eyed him, "No nonsense. This form of nonsense may be tolerated where you come from but endangerment is where I draw the line. Dismissed."

Director Sudric was as good as his word and both engines did every duty but express duty. Meanwhile Lily proved a popular engine and the new smoking coaches proved itself to be popular with the passengers but unpopular with the cleaners, non-smoking passengers, and engines. However, all too soon the three engines got used to them despite reservations and to Colin & Adams credit they did there work well with few complaints.

Soon Adam was back on his express and he felt proud, however his time with the trucks had made him rougher when stopping causing his crew to take over to prevent complaints. Soon Adam had calmed down and he was given braking privileges again. One day he came over the crest, his driver saw Winston was climbing the hill on their track due to a mixup and said "Brake!"

Adam gasped and braked, "Bother! Tell those S&M Signalmen to get off their arses and attend to their duties." He shouted at Winston.

"Go into a tunnel and cause a collapse!" Winston responded in fury.

As the Winston passed, Adam waited and then saw a navvy signal he could proceed. The tank engine smiled and then rushed down. Sadly, he was unaware he had started too quickly. As he rushed down the hill, a badly put out cigarette fell out of its ash tray and lit some spilt brandy on the carpet.

Most of the passengers ran to the other side of the carriage as flames started while some enterprising men tried to put it out with their jackets, however one of the jackets they used was wool which ignited when the man dropped it lit a cushion on a carriage seat causing multiple small fires.

In the brake coach the guard had opened his window to let in the air, although it was often tainted by cigarette smoke he enjoyed the air no matter what was in it. Then he smelled a familiar scent and looked out and saw smoke coming out of the carriage. Although it looked small he knew the smell of burning wood and quickly turned on the brakes causing Adam to stop outside of the station. The guard rushed out and opened the door causing relieved passengers to escape. Not a person was hurt except for the man with the wool jacket who had minor burns. A shunter came out and uncoupled the rear carriages from the smoking carriage and instructed the engine to push the carriages away. Adam did so sending them only a bit farther but safely away from the flames, the shunter did the same for the front carriages and Adam moved up. The passengers, station crew, crews, and engines watched the fire devour the flames.

Later on Director Sudric met Adam, "Its not your fault but if we are to use these smoking carriages you must start without jerking forward in the future." Adam blushed in embarrassment and said "I will sir."

Sudric smiled reassuringly and said "Good engine, now you lot." His voice drifted away as he talked to workmen about the state of the carriage that it could burn in 15 minutes while Adam was relieved.

However the story went all around on the island and snide comments were made, the most effective one came during the August rush. An engine from the Furness Railway named Albert and his coaches, Victoria and Helen, were brought in to assist from the Lakeside region after they were replaced by a tender engine.

One warm August afternoon, Albert came into the station and looked at Adams express. "My heavens Adam, those are nice coaches."

Adam smiled and said "Well thank you."

"I think I know what its made out of, could you correct me if Im wrong?" Albert asked.

"Of course." Adam said.

"20 layers of varnish, glass from the glassblowers in Furness, and ash wood?" Albert asked.

Adam was about to respond when he realized what had just been said, before he could say anything the guard blew his whistle and he had to leave. Victoria said "Adam!"

"He's been a prat lately." Albert defended.

"Let this not become a habit." Victoria responded.

As he left Adam grinned a wicked smile, he and his crew had worked out a bunch of smoke, ash, and wood jokes. He would not let them go to waste.


	4. Headstrong engine

If you ever go to Sodor, chances are you will come by ferry. If you take the ferry from Blackpool you will reach a port called Brendam. The port is not large but big enough for its purposes. Occasionally larger passenger vessels call at the port for various reasons. The liner _Micah_ had arrived with a wrecked propeller. The company had paid the Fat Controllers Railway and the Other Railway to continue the journey to Southampton where another ship would continue the journey to its destination.

Henry the Green Engine had been chartered to run the train for the first part of its journey. While normally he would be happy to take the special train, a warning from Gordon had caused any happiness to sour. The big engine sighed as he went down the line to the docks.

All went well until after he came into Brendam and got turned. As he got off Henry started feeling pleased at having missed them when he heard two piercing whistles. His face fell as two little tank engines came in with a bustle.

"Hey look Bill, it's a tree!" One of them said. The other eyed Henry and replied "Funny tree. Maybe we should brin-" Henry determined to avoid becoming a pathetic mess like Gordon had whistled. "At 2:20 sharp I am departing. Until then you will leave me alone."

The twins glared at being interrupted, Henry wheeshed at them and went to a line of trucks. Boco had broken down and Henry still had over two hours until everything was ready and he could depart. Bill and Bens eyes followed the lumbering shape intently eagerly thinking of how to pay him out.

2:20 came quickly for Henry who eagerly buffered up to the coaches. Edward waiting in a siding eyed Henry somewhat enviously. "How I miss the days I took boat trains." He said longingly.

Henry smiled and said "Its only to Barrow. Nothing much. I must admit the twins didn't cause as much trouble as I thought."

Edward looked around, " I could've sworn I saw them earlier. Probably playing in the shunting yard." Henry snorted and said "I'll see you at Six to seven old timer." Edward smiled as the whistle blew "Farewell Henry." and prepared for a nice nap.

Then it happened, Bill and Ben, hiding behind the coaches let their brakes slip on. Henry, expecting something had been prepared though. He surged with more power than he usually put in and the Twins found themselves being pulled along with him! They yelled in disbelief. Henry though pulled on, a smile across his lips as he planned where to drop the twins off. Kellesthrope Road perhaps? ' _Won't Gordon be jealous?"_ He thought malignantly.

Outside of Brendam Docks is a steep hill, Henry and his crew had forgotten to account for it. The Twins brakes came on hard as the big engine climbed. The coaches wailed "Horrors! We're coming apart! STOP! STOP!"

Edward was dazed as he woke to the sounds of the commotion. He then saw Ben disappear out of the harbor. The old engine realized what happened and whistled to a shunter. The older man came up and was about to protest when the coaches wailing reached his ears. Edward leaped out of the siding like the thoroughbred he was and rushed to the commotion.

As he came beside the trio of engines, the shunter leaped out while Edward whistled an emergency call to slow Henry down. The big engine slowed to a crawl at the crest and the shunter began to uncouple the shunters. Edward glared at the little engines and said "Go back to the sheds. I will talk to you _later_." The little engines shot to the harbor while Edward soothed the coach's as he went to the crest.

Henry eyed Edward "Where's the fire old man?"

"Do you know how dangerous that stunt was? The only reason Thomas didn't try to do what the twins it all those years ago was because he was afraid of damaging the coaches. Then you decide to play a trick on the twins in a hilly area and ignore your coaches feelings?! Shame on you! Do you know what could've happened?!" Henry gaped as Edward seemed fit to burst when his driver called "Edward! Steady old fellow. Your scaring the passengers!"

The blue engine looked at the coaches windows where the passengers looked in disbelief and some of the younger ones looked scared. Guiltily Edward looked at himself, his red face turned ash grey in a moment "I expect you'll need a push." The green engine squeaked a response and Edward went to bank.

Later that night Henry came cautiously into the shed, Bill and Ben were there. "Henry. We're sorry." The green engine felt triumphant for a moment but then shamed as he remembered Edwards outburst. Diplomatically then he replied "Its alright. We all got carried away didn't we?"

"Im afraid we did." A fourth voice added. The three engines looked forward and saw a sheepish looking Edward come in. "I apologize for my outburst and I was out of place for erupting."

The three engines looked on cautiously and saw no humor, anger or anything but regret. Before they could add anything Edward continued "I suppose your curious as to why I erupted at you?"

No one spoke, sighing Edward continued. "It reminded me of an incident I had many years ago."

Bill said "But you don't have incidents!" sounding genuinely astonished at the thought Edward could be fallible. The old engine chuckled, "I wish that was true but I was a young engine once. By Stephenson I could be such a fool though."

The three engines felt the mood lighten as Edward said "Do you want me to explain why I was so angry today?" Henry was the first to say "Yes." it was sudden and the blue engine chuckled. "Trying to dig up dirt on me?"

Henry blushed before Edward smiled wryly. "No not that at all old timer. It's just I am curious about your life before Sodor. Thomas and I didn't really have lives outside of Sodor and we know the others but your early life is a mystery to us."

Edward looked slightly annoyed "Not for nothing but our shedmates in the early days were talkative. Afterwards I admit to letting it slip out of my mind."

"Ah." Henry replied.

"We're interested." Replied the twins.

"Well then, it all began during my first year of life. The old Furness Railway had finally begun to modernize it's passenger stock and locos. I was the initial product of this movement. At the time I had no name but a number and was very promising.

In retrospect I was quite foolish."

 **1895**

Furness Locomotive Number Thirty-Seven simmered in the sheds. His crew were having lunch when the manager came in. The engine let off steam to warn his crew go look presentable, as it cleared the manager saw two men ready for immediate work. Smiling he turned to the engine "I see they've trained you well. I am glad to see you three are working well. In fact this is perfect."

"What do you mean sir?" Thirty Seven asked, the fireman's shovel struck the wheel and the loco realized he had spoken out of turn. The manager nodded as the fireman nodded go show there would be no interruptions from the iron horse. "Next week you will take over local services while your predecessors are overhauled."

The red engine smiled and as the manager nodded said "Thank you for trusting us." The driver coughed and the engine realized what he forgot, "Sir."

"Very good. That is all." The manager turned and left.

The engine and crew worked hard in the days leading up to the change. On the day of he went to the yard where the coaches were being shunted. His driver looked back and whistled, "Blimey, we got the short end today."

The fireman turned and said "Reminds me of my days in the K1." Number Thirty-Seven raised an eyebrow as he saw the coaches. They were old, didn't seem to be from the Midland or Furness at all and were chatting angrily. The express engine the said "Coaches are coaches no matter what. Besides it's not like this is an express service." The driver and fireman agreed and the engine excitedly flew to the platform.

The coaches were resting when suddenly an engine bumped into them. "Sorry!" The engine called and his crew reprimanded him for his actions. However they felt hurt by the engine.

"Watch yourself!" They called and the engine snorted as passengers got in. A few moments later the guard blew his whistle and the engine departed. It was a short time before the next incident occurred. St the station one of the coaches said "Second class only!" Number Thirty Seven called back "Don't listen to her, she's a composite coach!"

The coaches felt most hurt as the passengers followed his advice and they began to plot. "One more incident and we'll pay him out!" Sadly for all, fate was go play a cruel trick.

As Thirty Seven came up to a crossing, he saw a mule still crossing. He put on the brakes causing the coaches to jolt each other. The mule fled across the crossing pursued by its owner. The locomotive eyed the signal box, inside the owner looking exasperated came out and cleared them.

However the coaches had enough "Three times is too many! We will do it at the bank!"

Outside of Lindal there is a large hill called Lindal Bank. Number Thirty Seven and his crew declined the help of a banker at the station before it and rushed the hill. All should've gone well if not for the coaches. Acting like trucks they slipped on their brakes enough to slow the tender engine. However being more powerful than his predecessors meant he nearly made it to the crest. However the old coupling gave way first, then the brake hoses.

Number Thirty Seven was annoyed, "Ruddy coaches!" He snapped. The driver looked back and cried "Horrors! We got to warn the signalbox!" and pushed the reverser forward. The fireman took a look back to see what was the issue and then gasped as he saw the train roll down.

Number Thirty-Seven made it to the station and warned the stationmaster who warned the signalmen. Three miles down the line were cleared and the runaway slowed to a crawl. Sheepishly the express locomotive collected the train and rushed forward to the station.

That night the manager spoke severely to the coaches and later to the engine. "While I cannot hold you responsible for the brakes. I am holding you responsible for being so silly with the coaches and not trying to defuse the situation. You will pay for it."

The next day Thirty Seven was sent to the shunting yard where he worked shunting and goods duties. The other engines had a great laugh at his misfortune. Afterwards, Thirty Seven, later Edward took great care around older coaches and to listen to them. Something he would be rewarded with later on.

 **Present**

"Your coaches ran away?" Henry asked incredulous.

"Why yes. They were old LNWR coaches and didn't have a continuous air brake like we do now. They were due for replacement." Edward responded, "I admit I got lucky in this case. Far more than I deserved. While it is unlikely to happen again please remember you three coaches aren't toys and can't be treated like unfitted trucks." he ended impressively.

The three listeners looked down nervously and Edward chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't yell. Just please avoid using your trains to play tricks. Now good night."

As Edward fell asleep the other three engines looked at each other. An unspoken agreement to not fool around for awhile seemed to pass between them and they fell asleep.

*I apologize if I simplified the brake systems too much. I admit there is handwavium involved as Edwards class would've never been compatible with that type of coach due to the brake systems.

**Yes the runaway is based off of Armagh (thankfully with much happier results). However I read that the Furness, through some neglect of its passenger fleet in favor of the Mineral fleet in past years had begun to overhaul the passenger stock and build new passenger locos. (Suddenly the K2s small size makes sense)


	5. Respect For Harvey

Harvey is an old engine who works with the maintenance gangs, on the boiler is a crane. The crane is not strong enough to pick up trains, however it is capable of picking up debris, track, trucks and coaches. The engines of the Fat Director, and later the Fat Controller's Railway respect Harvey though and as such treat him with respect. However as the years have passed, other engines from the mainland and newer engines on the NWR have made it clear they dislike the crane and want a replacement.

One evening Spencer was being extremely loud about it. "That crane should be retired, he kept me waiting for 45 minutes for nothing!" Harvey glared at the big engine "It wasn't for nothing. This new track has something wrong with it." He replied sharply. The other engines looked at each other confused.

"Gordon, Henry and James have been complaining about the track and said its wobbly." Harvey explained. Spencer smiled and said "I did some looking up on the tracks and they have sensors that can warn the operators should anything be wrong."

The engines looked and Harvey replied, "I've heard claims like that before. After 40 years I'll consider it tested." Flying Scotsman, visiting the railway for some well needed repairs answered, "Harvey, I understand your reasoning but maybe you're getting too worked up?" The old engine sniffed and said "I know track. There's something wrong and I know it."

"Leave Harvey alone, it has been a strange set of journeys across the bridge whenever I go too fast." Gordon replied crossly, "Feels like Im about to tip over."

Flying Scotsman raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you have had too much bad coal." Gordon glared and before the shed could erupt into argument the shedmaster intervened and shut them down. Harvey though couldn't let it go and worried as he went to sleep. Despite the foremans assurance, it was a fact the three big engines were uncomfortable about _something_. He just wish he knew what it was.

The next morning Flying Scotsman was awoken early, he was taking the Flying Kipper and later the mail train. Then he would be going to Crovans Gate for a well needed overhaul. Unlike most of the big engines, Flying Scotsman didn't mind the occasional goods train. However when he got to the dock, the celebrity engine understood as the smell reached his nostrils and said "Let's get moving lads. Someone's dropped fish!" The crew agreed and eagerly left the station.

As Scotsman reached the bridge connecting Sodor to the mainland he felt a bump on the Sodor side and shook. "Goodness! That Harvey has it right. Must be vandals. That's why Harvey didn't see anything. Rocks and the like." Convinced of this theory he headed to Barrow eager to inform control of the issue.

Sometime later police had cleared the train and Scotsman rushed through with signals showing green. As he reached the bridge Scotsman whistled proudly, then disaster! As he crossed the bridge, the wheels of the front bogie flew off the rails, followed by the driver and then the trailing wheels. The big engine wailed as he derailed followed by the vans a moment later.

Police rushed over to check over Scotsman and secure the area. A moment later one of the officers saw the track right after the bridge section had broken. Two minutes later Harvey was summoned with the breakdown gang. Ten minutes later Harvey arrived and saw the scene "Blooming Mary! What happened?"

"The tracks broken. Scotsman seems to have snapped it." A officer said, "First impression by a mere officer mind you who took some engineering classes."

Harvey grunted, "Lets have a look shall we?" He reached it and frowned, "Twisted, I wonder."

All through the day the engine worked hard to repair the damage, slowly what happened became obvious. The past few months had seen lots of wear and tear, which had been expected. The unusual weather with winter temperatures one day and summer temperatures the next had caused issues with the structure. The kicker for Harvey was why the sensors didn't warn Control.

The sensors were meant to warn about _breakages_ , not track that was bent. The engineers were furious at this weak point in design and complained bitterly. Engines that had mocked Harvey for his caution were now looking horrified at the derailment.

Two days later Flying Scotsman was finally lifted onto a flatbed and looked glumly at Harvey who was taking him back.

"I do apologize Crane." The celebrity said depressed.

"Ah no issue. Ruddy maintenance men depended on their tools too much instead of themselves. Im going to have a word with the foreman you wait and see." Flying Scotsman smiled, "Reminds me of a tender engine I knew, an engine whose class my own replaced rescued the train Im named after and got to the next station early. When I asked her how, she said with a good crew anything was possible. Funny how I forgot that."

Harvey laughed, "Ive seen odder. A pair of tank engines once rescued the Wildnorwester after a diesel failed. Wrecked themselves while doing it but the endeavour was a sight to behold."

Flying Scotsman and Harvey talked like they were old friends all the way to Crovans Gate, after he was repaired the big green engine joined the older NWR engines in respecting the dour tank engine.

Note 1-Accident based off of the Sunset Limited wreck (with much happier results!)

Idea from Brendan1Thomas from Discord


	6. Priorities

The world was at war, the engines of Sodor felt exhausted as they trampled across the island with vital war goods. As ships sank in the Atlantic carrying food and supplies, the engines of the Fat Directors Railway made up the shortfalls. While most of the engines pulled mixed traffic duties, Gordon, apart from occasional fast goods was on his usual express and troop train duties. As such, after his fears of a German doomsday bombardment were quelled was back to his boisterous and entitled mannerism.

"To remove the first class! What a shame!" Gordon roared one night. The other engines glared at him confused. Thomas, the shunter at Tidmouth for the duration of the War replied "Are you still on that? At least you have coach duties. What I wouldn't give to be on my branchline right now!"

"You don't understand little Thomas, Im a proud engine who must pull an express. A proper express needs classes. Otherwise there would be no order. Look at James, he aspires to be an express engine and yet is built for goods! No order there." Gordon responded. James looked insulted and then said "What, I am a proper engine. I can pull the express."

"On occasion James. I pull the most important trains on this island. You and Henry allow me to rest." Gordon responded smugly.

"I do important work. My design inspired the Crabs!" James protested, "You don't talk down to them!"

"Because like you they are under the delusion that they are at our level." Gordon responded. James steamed angrily as his crew steamed him for a night goods.

Once they left James began to rant when his driver said "I have a plan James. Now normally I wouldn't do this but you've been doing a fantastic job around the railway and Gordon needs his bubble popped." The formerly red engine raised an eyebrow and said "Do go on."

The driver told him and James grinned, then frowned. "Bother! That requires a major offensive though." He replied. "With the Germans ruling France and the Italians in Italy it will never happen!"

"Then we wait." The driver responded and winked.

Over the next few months, England's chances against the might of Hitler's force grew from dismal to grim as the aerial battle over England went into the Unicorns favor. Meanwhile in Eygpt, British forces were pushed back by Italian forces who only stopped due to lack of supplies. One November morning James's driver came into the shed and said "Get ready boy! A steamer carrying tank parts was struck by a torpedo, its pulled into Tidmouth. We're taking the tank parts to the harbor at Barrow. It is time for our little plan!"

James smiled and saw Gordon boasting to a bored 8F, he chuffed to Gordon. "Hello Gordon.I have an express goods today. Driver said its important, even more important than the express. I have been chosen to take it."

Gordon barked out laughing. "You? My express of passengers is ten times more important than a goods train!"

" _Express Goods._ " James corrected, "Lets have a wager. If I make it to Barrow in Furness before you I get to pull the express for the next year. If you make it first, I'll haul the garbage trains for the rest of the war and let your crew take pictures of it."

Gordon smiled and said "Hardly a challenge but I admit it would be interesting. Plus Henry and I will have something to do in the sheds. Hence I accept. Also I want it in writing."

James grinned "Gladly."

Every afternoon at 6 P.M. Gordon and Edward depart Tidmouth, due to the unloading of the ship James's train was ready at that time. James nervously looked around as the time reached six o'clock.

"Are you sure we will make it driver?" James asked again.

The driver patted him footplate, "I wrote the contract so that if we leave at 6:30 or later you'll be fine. If we leave beforehand you'll be safe." James smiled but started to worry when the last van door banged shut. The guard blew his whistle and James excitedly left the port, ten minutes after six. As he got up the ramp, James saw Gordon departing and said "We have to hurry!"

"Not yet. Gordon has yet to learn about priorities." His driver soothed.

James followed Gordons train nervously, however he followed as quickly as he could and kept at least one signal behind. Then at Wellsworth James was switched onto the express line.

"Bother, I'll have to slow now. Gordon will make me stick!" James wailed imagining the pictures.

His driver laughed and said "Not today!" James shot forwards and climbed the hill, the weight of the train dragged him down but the engine surged forwards. Then he heard something familiar, James realized the significance.

 _He was on the Express track!_

The engine thanked the yardmaster for providing them with a fully fitted train and surged down the hill, in front of him was Gordon! Laughing heartily James passed the big engine who looked horrified as the mixed traffic passed him.

James slowed down after that but kept in front of Gordon all the way to Barrow, that night the engine rested at the sheds with the other LMS engines as the NWR shed had been bombed. He spread the tale and the others had a great laugh at Gordons defeat. The next morning James returned to Tidmouth and the driver handed the contract to the shedmaster along with proof of the mixed traffic's victory.

That night James spoke to his driver, "How did you know?"

"Well, I've been hearing that something is happening in the African regions. The torpedoed vessel was due for Alexandria. I gambled that our usually passive generals had a plan and would give priority to vital supplies. Tanks are vital in the desert." The fireman and engine looked at him curiously and the driver smiled.

"This tan isn't from the firebox. Its a desert tan." He explained. The two smiled knowingly as they realized the meaning. "Well, I can't wait to see what we assisted with."

On December 9th, 1940 36,000 British troops began their attack on the 150,000 troops of General Graziani. British Infantry and Cruiser provided a mailed fist that punched through the lines.

Operation Compass had begun.

Idea by Constable Tosser who is not actually a tosser.


	7. Rememberance

A crack of lightning flashed across the sky, inside Tidmouth sheds the only engines awake (Edward, Gordon, and Henry) nearly leaped in surprise. Outside heavy winds and rains battered the Island of Sodor, all trains going across bridges had been cancelled and as such the three engines were being cleaned for the night instead of taking their trains.

"Blasted storms like a hurricane!." Henry said crossly as wind and rain battered the doors. Gordon and Edward could only agree as another crack sounded out. Then Edward said, "Since we're close together, let us have a chat to take our mind off this storm."

"About what?" Gordon inquired.

"How about stories we don't often talk about or that Thomas is somehow not aware of." Edward replied with a glint of humor. The other two engines grimaced at that, it was bizarre that the tank engine always seemed aware of those tales. "I will start if you don't mind gentlemen. I have had this one simmering in my smokebox for some weeks. My, ahem, victory over 87546." Edward added "I enjoy Ducks company but I haven't had a chance to tell this one because of him."

Henry chuckled, "I bet. No offense to quackers but he dominates storytime." He eyed Duck who was snoring, it almost sounded like quacking. Before he could listen further to confirm it Edward began his tale.

Edwards Postal Rescue

Inside the big shed where Edward stayed with the other big engines was a locomotive named 87546. He was a similar engine to Henry but smaller and considered himself superior than his bigger cousin. However, Gordon and Henry, the biggest engines in the shed were usually entrusted with the most important jobs. As such 87546 often grumbled and made demands of the smaller engines.

"Get moving Old Timer!" He barked one morning. Edward, the engine being coalled in front of the 4-6-0 ignored the seething engine. His driver patted the cab, "We're done, come on old man." Edward complied instantly and sped away. 87546 glared at the retreating engine as the shedmaster came over.

"Due to a derailment Gordon is taking a charter train to the mainland tonight. You will be taking his mail trains to and fro." The man said. 87546 nearly complained about getting no rest but ceased and instead said "I will be happy too. Will there be coaches?"

"Yes there will be." The man said, "No showing off though." 87546 wasn't listening and instead was planning to one up Henry and the others instead. All through the day he swaggered around the yards boasting of his important trains.

The trucks and coaches were very cross with 87546 and thought of ways to pay him out. However the matter resolved itself very neatly that evening.

87546 came in with a passenger train looking rather smug, then it happened. Some points had jammed due to debris from a improperly secured container on a conflat. The signalman had just learned of it and set the signal for the passenger train to danger. However the vain engine sped past it and worked against the brakes.

"No need to brake, nothing to worry about!" The engine chortled. The coaches, alarmed put on their brakes but the engine surged on to the points where he finally realized the danger.

Too late.

The 75 ton locomotive came off the rails and onto the ballast and sleepers.

"What the? Help me!" He wailed to Thomas who was taking the truck that caused the issue.

"Not a chance! I have my own work to do." Thomas replied with a wheesh. Some time later, 98462 arrived with the breakdown gang and coaches. He took the disgruntled passengers in the coaches while the gang lifted 87546 back onto the rails.

Meanwhile, in Vicarstown station just before the accident. Edward was talking to one of his brothers. Then the stationmaster came up looking perturbed.

"Is everything alright?" Edwards brother asked.

"Terrible, that blasted ten wheeler swaggers around the yard all day and then derails himself because his smokebox door was too far up the exhaust! Now I have to get Gordon steamed up for the Postal train. Won't he be pleased?"

Edward smiled and said "Richard, how good are you at double heading?" The engine looked at Edward inquiringly then his eyes opened. "Very good. Kenneth returned from the works today and is raring for work. Im certain he would enjoy my passenger train. If so Ill be happy to double head. If not, Im certain Kenneth would help."

The stationmaster had listened and as they finished said "I will go and make arrangements now." Some minutes later the crews of both engines rushed over to their engines. Soon, the two former Furness express locomotives shot off towards Tidmouth to meet their postal train.

Later that night in Vicarstown sheds, 87546 was complaining. Next to him Geoffery and Henry looked at him crossly while Thomas was in the yard getting the late night trains assembled so he could sleep through the night. Henry and Geoffery wished they could join him.

"The cheek of the Shedmaster grounding me!" 87546 wailed, "And now no one's taking the mail train." Henry finally decided to assert himself. "Be quiet, the only reason you are angry is because you aren't taking it. Also, the Fat Director probably got Gordon to do it. He'll be insufferable though."

Then they heard whistles, "Alright, LMS engines then."

Then to the shock of the three engines, the postal train passed with Edward and Richard heading it. Edward and Richard before they passed yelled "Boo Snubs!" To 87546.

Present Day

"How did he react?" Edward asked Henry. The green engine looked puzzled and then confused before saying "Don't remember much." The other two looked somewhat worried, Henry's memory loss of a good chunk of his pre-Sodor days after the Kipper accident was well known and despite Crewes reassurance the big engine was alright, the two engines found themselves becoming worried at times. Then Henry said "Ah, doesn't matter. Knowing him it was fifteen minutes of screaming and twenty of sullen silence from past experiences." The other two looked relieved when Henry said "Still, not as great as the time I proved superior to that rotter Spencer."

"What did happen there? I was at Crewe for my, rebuild, and he or the other engines wouldn't talk." Gordon asked while Edward looked puzzled.

Henry chuckled, "Ah yes, February 1939. You were losing sleep over fears of German bombers and what your siblings would think of the rebuild, James manned up and started pulling goods trains in preparation, Edward was sent for a maintenance and a slight rebuild at Vulcan Works. What an eventful year. If not for the Corporal it would've been a pleasant year." He added ruefully.

Hilly Victory

Henry the Green Engine roared up Gordons Hill with a full express. He puffed hard and soon was speeding down to Vicarstown. It was a pleasant day despite the chilly weather.

The big engine thus had a good mood as his driver had already agreed to going to the siding in the forest by the sheds for a rest. It was then Henry first saw Spencer rocket past with the Sudrian. The silver engine shot past faster than Henry and with a large express.

Henry shook in surprise, "What was that?" He asked.

The driver, forewarned and thus forearmed replied "Spencer, he's here to take over while Gordons at Crewe. You may know him as Silver Link." " _That Silver Link?"_ Henry replied impressed.

"The very same. It's rumored Topham may buy another locomotive and Spencers here to give him an idea of what to order." The driver responded. Henry sniffed and said "Well, if he's anything like Gordon then he'll be a treat. I can't wait to talk to him."

The driver patted him and said "That's the spirit old boy." Throughout the day Henry went to and fro watching Spencer pass by. All the time planning on what to say to him at the sheds that night.

That night Henry pulled into Tidmouth where he heard an unfamiliar voice talking to Thomas and Percy. "If Sir Topham can't see the problem on Sodor, then why should we support your grubby little railway?"

The green engine sniffed, _Those Tank Engines!_ , he thought. However Spencers comment stung, for all his life Henry thought of Sodor as home. Despite his _issues_ and values, the big engine never considered the mainland as home in the way Sodor was. He knew that mainland engines, intentionally or not, made it clear they didn't hold them on their pedestal ever since FUK and it made him cross. Despite that the tender engine was cross with the tank engines for causing Spencer to spew these words by agitating him.

Thus he went into the shed determined to cause grief to the tank engines.

Inside were indeed the three he suspected, on the other tracks were Molly and Edward looking cross. Henry then whistled and said "Enough, it's time for a good rest. I do apologize Spencer for their behavior. They're usually better behaved."

Before Edward or Molly could warn him Spencer spoke, "This is just another example of the problem on this island. Some measly mixed traffic thinks that he can act like a Express engine! What nonsense is this?"

Henry looked devastated for a moment before coldly saying "Good night." His crew, fiercely loyal cleaned him out with sullen looks on their faces but later hid themselves after they were done. After all the other engines and crews either fell asleep or left Henrys emerged and went up to him.

"Sorry about that Old Boy. Rotten Mainland engines have no manners these days." His driver soothed. Henry snorted and said "Usually most have tact. There has to be a way to remind him to get off the high horse to use a human term."

"Very apt, I have an idea though." His fireman took out a Almanac and showed Henry and driver a page. The three, as they had in the past debated about ideas and soon settled on one. The crew went home while Henry went to sleep satisfied that Spencer would soon be regretting his words.

April is the most hated month on Sodor by the engines and railwaymen. Rain falls almost daily and rails get slippery. However as the clouds of war were getting darker over the horizon the engines and crews worked hard. One evening the engines were in the shed before the night rush when the shedmaster came in.

"Evening you lot. The board of Directors has made an agreement for a special run to Carnforth. James will be taking it so I need Henry and Spencer to run the regular expresses."

The two engines grinned but Spencer cut in with "Shouldn't you get a real express engine to do that work?" The Shedmaster glared and said "I hear the Kipper needs a new engine." The silver engine took the hint and shut up.

"Now, I want to warn you two. The express to Vicarstown is predicted to get real heavy soon with people seeking to escape this weather during the Easter Weekend. Twelve coaches or so." Henry gulped at this and asked "Will we get a banker?"

"Pah! Who needs a banker? On the mainland I could pull that easily." The Shedmaster sighed and said "Yes Henry." The green engine smiled. Partially because it would be appreciated but also because Spencer had walked into a trap.

Gordons Hill is steep and to the engines of Sodor, a massive pain in their reputations. For nessecity the express is smaller than those on the mainland. Most mainland engines thus mock to the Sodor engines for being weaker than them unaware of Gordons Hill. Engines from Lickley and Lindal are the few who understand. Since Spencer was not from either he felt proud of himself for showing up the green engine.

The first run from Vicarstown went well and Spencer boasted loudly while Henry, doing the run to Vicarstown felt exhausted as he came into the station. Then he saw James at the platform looking ready to explode.

"Hullo, what happened?" Henry called.

"Signal box failed! The directors took a bus to the next station where a charter train is waiting and I'm stuck with trucks later!" James roared.

Henry smiled and said "I have an idea, come over here." James came over interestedly and a few minutes later grinned with his crew. "Really Henry, you would do that for me?"

"Yes." Henry replied.

A few minutes later James and Henry were coupled in front of the train. Henry was to bring back James with the express for his freight train.. However the two had arranged for a different schedule.

The two left some minutes later with the Sudrian, the train wasn't heavy but the rain caused one or two hydroplaning incidents. The train was somewhat late as they climbed Gordons Hill, as they came across over the crest, both engines gaped.

Spencer looked sullen and was stuck on the hillside. Around him passengers and the crew milled angrily about. James said "Lets see what happened."

The train slowed and James called "What happened?"

"Bloody fool burst his safety valve trying to climb instead of requesting help." The guard called. Henry and James looked at Spencer who glared but said nothing. Then James said "I'll be happy to do it. My schedules cleared "

The people looked at James happily and the express to Tidmouth shot forward. At Wellsworth, James went to rescue the express after getting turned while Henry went on.

After several long days of work, Gordon finally returned home and Spencer was sent away in disgrace. The engines all agreed they were better off.

Present Day

"So thats what happened. I was curious about why no one wanted to talk about the A4." Gordon replied. "A pity he couldn't learn sense fast enough." Then he chuckled, "Ah well, we all can't get lucky."

"Well, compared to Great Northern." Gordon blushed in embarrassment as Henry. Thompson's modifications of his closest relative still stung despite both Great Northern and Thompson being long gone.

Then Gordon sighed, "Water under the bridge." The other engines fell silent before a crack of lightning was heard. Then he smiled and said "This night reminds me of my last train on the LNER before being sold."

Henry raised his eyebrows, "You ran?"

"1921 to 1922. I became know as Gresleys Tinker Toy for all the adjustments he did with me." The big engine responded fondly.

Edward smiled, "One more story before we nod off." Gordon looked surprised and said "One more? Oh well, let me think." Henry winked at Edward as the blue engine had maneuvered the larger engine into telling about the final run. Gordon rarely thought up alternatives when put on the spot, at once a weakness and a strength. After a moment the big engine said "I'll tell you about my final run. I can't think of anything else. Let me just say, if not for that run I might not be here."

The two engines raised their eyes and Henry said "Pray tell."

"It all began in April of 1922, fourteen days before you went into the tunnel." Henry glared at Gordon for that. "The final adjustments to my body before the Crewe rebuild had been completed."

April 19th, 1922

"What's our train today Inspector?" The Pacific asked. The Inspector said "Boat Train to the Midland Railway." Gordon raised an eyebrow, "Am I suitable enough?"

"You should be." The man replied thoughtfully. Gordon sniffed rudely, "Bloody small railway will damage me." His driver patted the footplate, "Look on the bright side. Mr. Gresley may find some new principle to test on you." Gordon harrumphed and said "I do want to work eventually."

"Ah don't worry, with Great Northern and Sir Frederick Banbury on the rails it seems like Gresley will calm down on ye." His fireman assured him. Gordon rolled his eyes before a voice said "I don't believe it." next to Gordon was Great Northern who was looking at a paper.

"Whats wrong?" Gordon inquired.

"That blooming Gresley sold 4472 to some pipsqueak railway called the North Western." The younger engine replied.

"The London North Western Railway? That's hardly a small railway." Gordons driver replied.

"Apparently it's so small a special tender is being built for it." Great Northern replied. Gordon chuckled. " _We_ are the future of railways. Of course they need a smaller tender, 4472 has to work on lines that can support him." Great Northern smiled.

"Its all so simple! Bless you Gordon I would certainly never thought of that!" The engine called out. Gordon grinned smugly at the compliment while his driver shook his bearded face.

Soon Gordon left to collect the train and came to the platform. A C1 came up "You be careful young one. The Midlanders aren't like us. They're a silly lot who think we're too big and fat." Normally the big engine would've felt offended at being talked like a child but noticing the exhausted express engines face he smiled kindly and replied "I will. You get some rest miss." The engine smiled and left to the sheds without another word.

Soon Gordon had departed, rain had begun to fall and the warm night sky caused him to drift off several times until….

VVVVVVVVRRRRRRRR!

Gordon jumped knocking the crew in the cab around, "Bloody Hell!" was the nicest of the curses coming from there. Embarrassed Gordon turned his eyes and saw passengers getting off the Cunard Steamer. Remembering his tutors-

Present day

"You had a _what_?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"A tutor, my siblings and I are high class engines. We would be dealing with high class people. So Mr. Gresley provided us with tutors, some for language, others for reading, others for societal norms-" Henry interrupted then "Really?

"Of course! There was a train loving aristocracy in London consisting of usually lonely divorcees, widowers or widows. I knew one old widow who came up to sheds and would talk with express engines about Homer, Shelley and Ovid for hours. The language was so we could talk to important foreigners like Americans or Frenchmen. I'm certain Duck could assure you that this is true." Gordon protested and explained at the same time.

"With training like yours no wonder you disliked goods trains." Edward admitted. Gordon grinned appreciating the comment. Henry chuckled and said "Glad I wasn't an express engine now. I doubt I could remember all that."

Gordons grin grew broader and he said, with a touch of smugness hidden, "Being an express engine, a true express engine is a lot of work. Now anymore questions?"

Both engines said no and Gordon continued, "The _Mauretania_ had delivered a long line of important people coming for some armament conference and to me, more importantly, a group of important destined to return home on West coast of England."

Flashback

Gordon felt exhausted, he had been required to assist the workers direct foreigners as the bustle ensured they got seperated from translators. Most knew French but the rest had taxed his constitution as he dug up Greek, Latin, Italian and Russian phrases. As the last door banged the big engine sighed.

"What a nuisance, can't they learn French?" Gordon grumbled as the whistle blew. The driver, sensing that Gordon was inattentive blew the whistle and opened the regulator. Slowly the large express engine departed, as he cleared the docks the speed increased until the wheelers were a mere blur.

All went well and Gordon even got in early enough to see the charter engine come up. The engine was impressed and said "Good timing. I heard you GNR engines had a few too many cream pies but it seems in your case it's all muscle." The crew and engine sniggered at their remark and the big engine groaned as he went to get coalled and watered.

From the nearby sheds Gordon heard sniggering from the darkness in it. Sighing and thinking it was tank engines, the engine stopped at the hopper. After the calling was complete a voice at the top of the ramp feeding the hopper said "Blimey, that tenders huge! You eat a lot don't you?"

The driver responded with "We get our money's worth at least!"

The voice at the top replied "Blimey, maybe we need a few of you lot to make more cash around here!"

"Ah, Im certain Mr. Gresley has a plan for you lot!" Gordon grinned intensely.

Then he heard some chuckling, looking over to where his train was waiting he saw two midland engines coming to take the train to Barrow.

"What is so funny? Was it a joke?" Gordon asked interestedly, they didn't seem to be laughing at him. The two engines sniggered and his driver replied "Ignore them, those wastrels are obviously idle."

As the guard blew his whistle, one of the Midland engines yelled "Look at the tub of lard that thinks he's an express engine!" and laughing both engines departed. Gordon and crew looked at the departing train before laughing.

"That was the best they came up with?" Gordon replied a minute later. His driver slowed the laughter and said "I fear for the smaller engines. It must've taken them a while to think that up. Oh well." Gordon then went to rest in a siding sniggering at the weak insult.

Some time later he heard some shouting and saw the shedmaster for the sheds storming past. "Hello sir. You look cross." Gordon said, "What is the matter?"

"Bloody engines got too cocky and broke their safety valves. I warned them!" The man snarled, "The trains going to be late because of the time to get new engines steamed."

Gordon smiled and said "I'm available. My next train isn't for an hour, you can steam engines for that train." The Shedmaster smiled and said "Let me make arrangements."

Soon Gordon departed and rescued the train without a word to the troublemakers behind him glaring. As he came into Barrow 20 minutes early a smile of triumph came over his face. Not one ounce of damage! He showed those Midlanders!

Out of the carriage came an older man who walked up to Gordon. "Your the engine that rescued this train aren't you?" he asked. Gordon seeing he was a proper gentleman, perhaps a bit eccentric, replied modestly he had.

"A fine piece of work. You seem like a proper locomotive. Your designer must be proud. I wish I could talk more but I must go." He handed the crew 10 pounds each and left to get his train. Gordon smiled at the praise and went to get turned and fuelled.

Present

"Two weeks later, Lord Harwick, the gentleman on my train and head of the NWR convinced Sir Topham Hatt to choose me instead of renting engines from the Furness, Midland, or LNWR until 4472 was available." Gordon replied. The engines looked amazed, "A fine piece of work." Edward replied.

"So thats why we got you. I wondered what happened there. From what I heard it nearly broke the friendship between Harwick and Hatt, ordering a Pacific that is." Henry replied. "The Fat Director always liked to say that his preference was for smaller engines." Gordon said, "Of course time was against him there."

Edward sighed, "Still at least you improved in behavior. Now let's get rest. I suspect some of us will be doing early morning repair trains." Gordon and Henry agreed and fell asleep as the rain continued to pour on Sodor.


	8. Whalesguard

-November 4th, 1966-

Edward is not a powerful engine, his body is that of a Furness Railway K2. However Sir Topham Hatt has had him rebuilt to allow for more power, traction force, and the ability to not break down while pulling loads that were heavier than at the time he was built.

Unlike most engines he kept on good terms with trucks and coaches by being kind and bumping when needed with a good story or song while on the rails.

This allowed Edward to pull rather delicate loads and was entrusted with important loads.

Today though he was regretting that as he learned the special load he would soon be taking.

"Explosives?" He inquired.

"Not explosives, bombs. Aerial bombs from Whalesguard plus Zuni rockets." The Fat Controller said with a touch of disdain (?) in his voice.

"Those are old." Edward whistled as memories of bringing those munitions there in the first place returned.

"20 years is old for munitions, take care and be slow." The controller said in agreement.

Edward gulped, memories of an incident from years before came in and the engine shook.

"I will."

Sir Topham Hatt nodded and said "Do well. You begin the night of 22nd. For that day your trains, save the special are cancelled. You will go to the Steamworks on the 10th for refit."

Edward smiled and said "Consider it done." The Controller smiled and nodded appreciatively at him

Then a voice cried out "That lump of rust? He's carrying our bombs!"

Then Edward looked to the right and said "Who are they?"

The controller sighed as he said "The people who informed me of your assignment."

Two men walked up to them, one was RAF while the other was in an unfamiliar uniform.

"Excuse me, I know the uniform on the right is RAF, but your uniform is unfamiliar." He said to the man on the left.

"You listen here Hatt! We can't have that rustbucket pulling bombs, he'll break down and then what?" As the words came out a large shouting match began and then Edwards Driver said "Old boy, get ready to wheesh."

Edward winked and then a moment later stream shot out of his piston and sprayed the men. All three turned and the Fireman, said "Charlie, you want to?"

"I'm good." The driver, Charlie Sand said.

"Edward?" He asked.

"I might, but you first."

Edwards Fireman, Sidney Hever, said "Well, sirs. Edward is a very reliable engine. Plus unlike other engines he keeps on good terms with the trucks and vans you'll need for the ammunition. Sir Topham Hatt chose Edward for this reason. Now Mister Air Force, get your Colonial buddy under control. Edward may not know that uniform but I do and the United States Air Force of my day was never so demeaning."

The American stepped forward, then the RAF man said "Come on Phil, let's go."

Edward then spoke "In my 71 years of life, I've broken down approximately 189 times, got in 6 accidents involving trucks in Barrow and Barrow only, was late 68 times, and had to be purged of alcohol once. The last major incident was a breakdown when a siderod broke, 6 years ago." He added with a grin while Sir Topham Hat had raised his eyebrow at alcohol.

Before the question was asked Edward rushed ahead and said "However my duties at Whalesguard have been nothing but a success. Indeed, the only danger I can see is improper storage of materials at Whalesguard. I hope you have inspectors looking over each grain in those explosives."

The American snorted and said "Like that will happen."

"The men of the _Calais_ would disagree." Edward said, quietly but not quiet enough.

" _Calais_?" inquired the American.

"A French Battleship that was in maneuvers with the home fleet when its turret exploded from ammunition decomposition*, thankfully the ship survived but the men in the turret, all 20 of them, perished along with a damage control team who stopped further explosions by flooding the ammunition room. I had to deliver parts to her; she was missing a good chunk of the bow. So sir, unlike you I believe I understand the danger of explosives and improper storage." Edward said.

The three men looked at the old engine and Sir Topham Hatt said "This is why I chose Edward. Unlike other engines he is reliable, safe, and experienced. His era of immaturity is long past."

The Generals nodded and walked thoughtfully away.

Sir Topham Hatt turned and said "Thank you Edward."

"It was a battle I needed to fight." He said, "Plus the Generals probably not used to smaller engines like me doing that type of job."

The controller nodded and said "Keep up the good work, I wish you much luck."

He walked away while the driver and fireman prepared him for his 3:45 train.

Every weeknight at 6:25 Gordon departs from Knapford Station while Edward leaves five minutes later. However when Edward reached the platform it was precisely 6 P.M.

Smiling he was about to doze for a few when Gordon steamed in, his face showed worry as he asked about the time. Edward told him and Gordon relaxed before saying "Well, this is a change."

Edward blinked and said "What happened?"

"Drivers watch is off." Gordon said as people started coming in.

Then the big engine said "Rumors are flying about you."

Edward smiled and said "I have a special in two weeks, from Whalesguard." He added the second part for emphasis and Gordon looked surprised, even shocked.

"Really? I wasn't aware either Infantry Regiment was being deployed." Gordon said after a moment.

"No, I'm bringing explosives to Brendam from the reserve stock." Edward said, Gordon smiled and then started guffawing.

After a minute he calmed and said "That is a good one, get a career in comedy Little Edward, your style is perfect."

Edward and his crew looked over as Gordon said "Why would they use those? We should use them for demolition charges at this point." His face grew worried as Edward sighed.

"I wish you were right. However our allies across the sea need them." Gordon wanted to laugh as he realized which allies Edward was talking about but the engine had no smile, no smirk, and a serious look over his aged eyebrows.

Gordon gulped and said "Good luck."

Edward smiled and said "Thank you." Surprised at Gordons tone he accepted it hoping it wouldn't be needed.

So did Gordon.

Soon the news spread all over the main and branch lines as the days passed and from that night, engines passed him with worried expressions on their faces.

Edward didn't find it strange; he remembered the looks he had given to other engines given QPSS (Quick, Painless, Showy, Scrapping) duty as they called it.

However some made light of it with Duck asking for his place in the shed. That was worth a laugh or two, but not much else.

However, it was a job and a civic duty to carry possibly hazardous loads for country and the alliances they had made.

This got him through the two weeks until the morning of the special.

Every morning at precisely 6:23 A.M. Percy would jump with a start and blast his whistle in the ears of the engines as the firelighter made him jump. For the past ten years the firelighter had ignored their requests to do Percy last.

This morning was no different and the chatter ended with Emily letting loose a very specific welsh curse. He would have to talk to her about using Welsh curses around the others.

Edward sniffed and said "Can you-never mind. You're not going to listen anyway, firelighter."

The firelighter looked at a piece of paper and said "Not till 3, apparently your only duty is at night. So you won't see me until three."

The sheds fell silent as the engines looked at him, smiling he said "Ahh yes, Whalesguard. Inform Duck if something goes wrong he can have the berth, I expect much mocking of him."

This received a few laughs and soon the other engines had left while Edward found himself dozing, it had been too long since he had gotten over 8 hours of sleep. Through the day he had a restful day and good dreams until he felt heat in the firebox causing the water in his boiler to boil.

Waking up he saw Henry had returned and was resting for his train that night. Edward saw his driver and firemen coming and made a quiet face, the two turned and saw Henry.

As the two men got in Charlie said "Prepare a small wheesh to warn the workers nearby."

As Edward prepared to leave he sent a small cloud of steam warning workers away. The area cleared as the old engine moved towards the yard, some minutes later he found the line of trucks he was too use for his special.

He coupled to the first truck and then whistled, as the engine left a series of whistles wished him well.

Whistling back Edward then focused on his trip.

In the year of our lord 1649, Oliver Cromwell was made the leader of England and led the country with an iron Puritan fist. Englands neighbors arguably had it worst as whenever disobedience came, the army would be sure to follow. After a particularly nasty put-down in 1652 of a rebellion in Sodor, Cromewll created the port and fort system of Whalesguard to watch the Northern half of Ireland, Wales, Scotland, the Isle of Man, and Sodor.

Completed in 1660 the port would remain a symbol of Cromwell and eventually fall to the wayside until the Napoleonic conflicts when it was made into the barracks of the 1st and 2nd Sodor rifle regiments in 1804.

This usage by the regiments plus its many awards in subsequent conflicts would eventually cleanse the distaste the Sudrian populace would have which would culminate in the name of Oliver being removed from the banned children's name list in 1910. After this the list would also be removed from the law books as it had only Oliver on it.

However since 1948 when the Regiments were upgraded to Armored Regiments from its mechanized status the old fort and port has fallen into disuse in favor of a new barracks recently built near Harwick after the construction of the Branch line connecting it to the Main Line. Meanwhile the storage facilities were used mainly for keeping older munitions that in the case of WW3 would be used when the inevitable shortage of modern munitions came.

Edwards train, comprising of 30 vans would head from Knapford at 4:45, through Ducks Branchline, then went past Arlesbrough, and northeast 10 miles until he reached the fort. Then he would be loaded and sent off to Brendam through the standard gauge line after getting onto Thomas's branchline down to the USS _Novarupta_ **, an old storage ammunition vessel would pick them up and take them to the Gulf of Tonkin where they would be handed over to the carriers of the US Navy which would then be used on various targets in North and South Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia.

The engine didn't mind the journey, at least on the way there.

But as he got to the fortress, the engine and crew felt a growing sense of impending doom as Whalesguard fortress emerge from the darkness, its dark walls looked fearsome as behind them bright lights cast shadows.

A half mile before the entrance he stopped as an armored vehicle appeared; Edward smiled and said "Hello Officer Denver." as a man got out.

"Greetings to you too Edward, just got to see your papers." Edward rolled his eyes as the driver popped out and handed them over. After a few minutes they were allowed in and the train moved.

As he entered and rolled up to the platform unarmed soldiers brought the heavy boxes containing the explosives, parts, and other various parts of the bombs into the vans.

As they waited for the loading and inspections to be completed, points were changed to allow him a quick and safe beginning to his journey.

As the officers in charge of inspection finished and signed off, Edward listened for the guards whistle and as soon as he heard it slowly started off until a voice cried out "WAIT!"

Annoyed he slowly came to halt. Then one of the officers came up to him and said "I'm sorry, I know this is annoying but we just got word the instruction manuals hadn't been brought up. They'll be brought up in a moment."

"Manuals?" Edward inquired.

"For the bombs and rockets, instructions for their operation. I know it's not on the inventory*** but,"

Edward cut him off and said "The commander wanted them added, off the books?"

The officer nodded and Edward said loudly "I think the brakes are acting up!"

The driver and fireman nodded and went to 'inspect' the brakes.

The vans didn't mind as Edward began to tell them a story about the time he had ignored advice and got trapped in a mine**. As he was up to the point where Albert**** was pulling them out a voice called out "All clear!"

Edward stopped telling for a moment and said "Give me a moment; there is a bit of a dip I need to focus on. Afterwards I'll continue."

The trucks verbally agreed and the engine slowly moved out of the yard while soldiers yelled encouraging remarks to him. Edward smiled as he heard them, and then began his journey.

Several minutes later he was traveling nicely, all the while telling the rest of his story.

"-Albert finally pulled me out, as he did the mines support finally gave way. There was a roar as the sand and rocks fell from the roof onto the ancient rails below. The last thing I saw of the mine was the oil lamps light being smothered by a stream of loose stones. I closed my mouth and eyes as that happened, luckily I did as dirt, sand, and small rocks pounded my face."

He paused when a van said "What about Albert?"

"It was a straight route and so Albert was shielded by my body. Given my rudeness to the tank engine, I deserved every rock and sand. Thankfully no one else was hurt and the rocks in the mine were shown to have a high iron content and-." He paused.

"And then what?" The vans asked.

"Well, the old branchline and mine was reopened. Originally the mine had been meant for gold while iron wasn't worth too much. So once the gold vein ran out, the rail line was closed. However at the time, a group of investors were looking for good iron and limestone for a steel factory, the mine had both and thus a large steel mill was created near the site. Albert was put in charge of that branchline while I was eventually forgiven. Don't forget I caused a lot of trouble and if not for the lucky find I might not have been repaired for a while." Edward finished.

"Where's Albert?"

"I don't know, we parted ways in 1915 and apparently he was lost when the mine collapsed on him. I don't know if he was recovered, although I doubt it." He said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Rocks and dirt, there were a lot of them. Plus the controller that took over from Mr. Owen, my first controller wasn't a 'good' man. In fact, he was, mildly put incompetent and silly to a dangerous extent. Plus he was greedy." The engine said.

The trucks gasped, it was rare to hear rude words from Edward of all locomotives.

"Although if Albert was dug out, it would've been his end. Despite Albert's reliability, he was seen as useless and old by the man who even tried to scrap his coaches and their sisters. They were 'forgotten' by a kindly signalman until they came here a decade ago." Edward said.

The vans grew silent as he said those words, then one asked "What happened to the mine?"

"Closed, I didn't mention this but Albert was only 200 feet in the mine. The owners of the mine realized the controller was incompetent and decided to stop throwing good money after bad." The engine said.

"The railway?" They asked.

"The branchlines that controller ran closed within three years." As he said it the trucks stayed silent but then one said "Did you have any friends there?"

"A few, however they were bought by other railways in the area such as the Wellsworth to Suddery railway in its last years of life. The older vans should remember Adams." He said cheerfully all of a sudden.

"We do! We do!" They called.

"He was one, A bossy buffer but a good engine." He said.

"He was rude, he once ripped my chain and hook off!" one called.

Edward smiled and said "Always was a passenger engine that one. He overdid every job that didn't carry a group of people."

The trucks laughed at that.

"He's like James and Gordon!" They called.

Edward nearly laughed but managed to make it sound like a cough.

"Enough, Gordons not a bad engine. Not like him." He said and then winced as he remembered that face.

Some of the vans knew who he was referring to and changed the subject. He continued until eventually the trucks fell into a restful and satisfied sleep, smiling he kept quiet.

As he passed Elsbridge his breathing got lighter as they got closer. Then he saw a red signal and stopped. Then a yellow engine came by on a parallel track.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"Fine, everything's well. Slow goods tonight?" She smiled in response as the shunter uncoupled her. Then the engine got onto Edwards line and moved up she reached a siding and collected the trucks there. Then the engine moved back onto her tracks, and then the new trucks were recoupled.

Molly whistled and said "Have a safe night."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Every station!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out.

Edward rolled his eyes and said "That joke has never been funny. Good night."

Molly watched as he moved forwards.

Ten minutes later she rolled forwards.

 **8:34 P.M.**

Edward pulled into the loading yard which for tonight seemed emptier than usual. The only engine he saw was Rosie who let out a long whistle.

"Hello Edward!" she said.

He smiled and then a thought struck him.

"Are you the shunter for tonight?" He said.

"Had lots of experience with ammunition in Southampton*****." She said with a twinge of pride in her voice.

Edward then realized what he had done and said "I forgot. You don't always act like that."

She gave a small chuckle and responded "It happens."

Then she maneuvered herself behind the train and was coupled to the van as Edward was uncoupled.

"Do you need me Rosie?" He said.

"Nope, go home and rest." She said, her voice having grown quiet. Her face looked serious as she set up the vans that were being good for her, Edward smiled and said "Have a good night."

She gave no reply.

As Edward left a voice said "Your friend just wished you a good night."

She looked up and gave a quick whistle. A tiny whistle announced the distance he had put between them.

"Blimey, he goes fast." She said as the trucks were brought to a siding. Then the first five were uncoupled and she brought them next to the ammunition vessels bow hull. Workmen rushed forward and opened the door, then

"I never knew there were so few bombs at the fort." She said.

"Well obviously the orders for the old AN/M65A1 stock, they may have later eras stored elsewhere." The ship said, "Plus I'm pretty full, the load I'm carrying is from Liverpool. I bet they had to scour England for these. My brother Baldy, you remember him?"

"Calamity Baldy? Sure I do." She said.

"Well, he's going to Germany for more! I bet Jerry's having a good laugh about this******. Now, how did he get that name?" The ship asked.

"A mishap with some treacle, chickens, a storm, and a dud grenade." She said, "It's our noodle incident. Of course if you can tell me-"

The ship cut her off with a sharp "I will never tell you about the Singapore Marina incident!"

"I will find out!" She shouted.

"That shall never occur! Also why are you pink now? You were green the last the last I saw of you. Like a-" He stopped as he saw something in her eyes.

She shuddered for a moment and said "Want to forget certain parts of my life. That is all."

The ship understood and said "When did you get it?"

She brightened and said "The railway I was on ran out of money. So they had a pink undercoat painted on me to keep rust off. I liked the paint, so when I was bought by the NWR, Sir Topham Hatt listened and had me painted Lavender with an option of blue with red stripes in the event I need it."

"Good lass. Never caused trouble you did." The ship complimented as the crane lifted the ammunition. Rosie pulled away and brought the empty vans to a siding, then collected another few vans. Several more times she did this, then the engine said "Almost done, hey, don't that crane look like the old one from Bigg City?" She raised her eyes to the crane in question.

"Big Mickey? He does." _Novarupta_ said as the crane worked on.

"I knew his coworkers, nice tugs." She replied.

"They were insane. All save Big Mac." _Novarupta_ mocked.

"Singapore?" She replied.

"That was once!"

"The ambassador from Singapore said a few words on it recently, I missed the big details." The little tank engine replied.

"Oh, oh! Says the one who caused the Z-Stack building to collapse!" the ship snapped.

"That wasn't my fault!" She roared.

"Oh really? You spend 6 months there and the whole place falls apart!"

"Blame the U-boat! Where was the navy?" She replied and the ship stopped.

She realized what had been said and apologized, the horrors of 1942******** were not forgotten in the Navy.

Soon the yard became quiet as loading was quickly finished.

It was soon over as all the vans were unloaded, she whistled cheerfully as her wheels pulled them away. The whistle of the _Novarupta_ announced its departure and Rosie whistled in response. Soon the ship began its around 4,000 mile journey to Subic Bay where they would be brought to ammunition depots.

For today, good planning, timing, and professionalism of the men and women of Whalseguard, Liverpool, BR, NWR, and Brendam Docks had allowed the journey to proceed safely. Meanwhile the US Navy would receive the loads two weeks later without mishap in Subic Bay.

However, when the USS _Diamond Head_ picked them up in June and delivered the old bombs to the carrier _Forrestal_ a chain of critical events began on July 29th, 1967.

However that is for another time.

 **FIN**

*-Around the term of the century, the French had the dubious honor of creating the first smokeless gunpowder. Dubious in the fact of its volatility and quick decomposition which resulted in the loss of two French Battleships in a short period of time.

**-All Ammunition Vessels of the USN during this time were usually named after volcanoes, the three mentioned are fictional and are not meant to represent actual ships in the USN, hence the fictional names (Novarupta, Baldy, and Krakatoa of TUGS fame)

***-A move that had some more foresight than those in the upper echelons of the Navy as most, if not all, of the carriers ordinance workers had never seen that class of bomb.

****-Albert is a tank, class J1 built in 1872. He is formerly of the Furness Railroad and is known from the Railway Series. Here Edward and Albert knew each other for 20 years before Edward moved to Sodor (1895-1915).

*****-In 1942, 15 of Rosie's class of Locomotive (SR USA Class 0-6-0T) were sent to England for shunting. Southampton is a major port in the South of England. Hence why she knows ammunition handling more than the modern diesel (Salty), Thomas, Percy, or the other Shunters, in this TL the men of Whalesguard had Sir Topham Hatt buy a wartime shunter so a locomotive who knew various forms of explosives could keep an eye on the operation given the numerous types in storage.

******- The AN/M65A1 class of bomb is the same one used by the US Air Force to blast Germany, in RL we made the purchase of the stocks a year or two later. In this TL, the bombs found in Okinawa and Guam is too rusted for usage.

*******- Unknown to most people, from 1942- mid 1943 Operation Drumroll terrorized the United States with lone U-boats regularly sending 3-6 ships to the bottom of the sea each voyage. The US Navy was hampered by the Japanese and the unwillingness of Admiral Ernest King to sacrifice destroyers for 'watching tubby tankers.' Luckily in late 42, a bunch of men involved in oil complained about the USN's incompetence to Roosevelt and our dear President was the only one who could make King do what he wanted. In this line, Rosie's ship was torpedoed and she was left to work until transport could be arranged.

This story sets up to an alternate Forrestal Fire where a Zuni rocket launched out of a plane causing several explosions on deck. The bomb type mentioned above had a cookoff time of around a minute. The bomb type usually used had 10 minutes which contributed to the severity of the disaster nearly killing future Presidential Candidate John Mccain among others.

However this story is not a criticism of the US Carriers and their crews, the admirals and generals yes. For they gave erroneous information, they presented number of flights daily charts without the actual ammunition expenditure per plane. Thus the politicians were impressed while pilots risked life and limb to deliver half their payload due to shortages.


	9. Annies New Friend

**ANNIE'S NEW FRIEND**

 _Based on Clarabels New Friend_

 _Possibly by Andrew Brenner_

Narrator: Thomas The Tank Engine runs a branch line that runs from the small town of Knapford to a tiny village named Ffarquhar. He does not run it alone, though. Percy, Rosie and Toby help him run the line. They take passengers to and fro. He has two old coaches named Annie and Clarabel. They are much more level headed then he is, and often try to counsel him from poor decisions with varying levels of success.

Well…

Most days they do.

Some days though Thomas is put in the unenviable position of being in the middle of any bickering the two get into. Today was one of those days.

Thomas pulled into Dryaw cross at both of them. "I can't believe you two, arguing like that near paying passengers." He scolded. Annie replied with "If Clarabel wasn't so foolish I wouldn't be angry now would I?" During their first run of the day Clarabel had been distracted while being used as a push-pull she had to stop suddenly at a red signal. Annie bore the brunt of complaints and blamed Clarabel for them. Clarabel then stoked the flames by saying Annie hadn't done a good job at calming the passengers.

By the time they had reached the big station both coaches were snapping at everything and everyone while bickering. Thomas, his crew, the guard and the station masters had to smooth over ruffled feelings with the passengers who were rightly annoyed. Now Thomas was very annoyed at them and said so.

Both coaches glared at him but fell silent. Thomas muttered gratefully under his breath and continued on. Eventually he came to Hackenback Tunnel, in front of the tunnel is a rise. Annie then used Thomas's distraction to hiss out "Useless Bint." Clarabel then slammed into Annie who bumped Thomas who had just crested the hill. Surprised the tank engine flew past Hackenback before stopping.

As he stopped the tank engine looked back and said "You two! Never in all my days!" Bruised passengers in the coaches came out and to tell the crew and engine what a bad railway it was. The coaches, ashamed kept quiet while the overwhelmed engine calmed the passengers. After informing them of the truth the passengers turned on the coaches and told them what bad coaches they were. Thomas promised them new coaches for the journey back and the assuaged passengers, noticing the crew and engines exhaustion went back into the coaches.

Thomas started off, coming into Ffarquhar he saw a angry stationmaster looking at him.

"Your late." The crew and passengers got out and explained the situation. The stationmaster unleashed a hail of words at the coaches and said "Take them to the shed." The driver was about to when the guard said "We cant. Clarabels damaged." The crew looked and saw the air pipe that allowed the driver to communicate with the engine cab was ripped open.

Thomas mumbled under his breath and said "Stephenson preserve us. Now Clarabel will have to go to the works. At least it'll be quieter and nicer for the time being."

The stationmaster agreed and said "Thomas, could you handle Percys good trains? He'll need to collect a replacement for Clarabel and he's at the big station." The blue tank engine agreed and went to begin work while the stationmaster made arrangements.

Clarabel was taken away by Toby who took her to the junction. Percy arrived in time for the next passenger train with a bogey coach. It was older than the current express coaches but younger than Annie and Clarabel.

Percy set up the passenger train and took it as Thomas had yet to return. Annie was happy as she didn't exactly want to talk with him until the situation had blown over. So instead she said "Good morning miss. I'm happy you came to help out on our branchline." Percy snorted in front as he heard that. "More like your just happy Thomas isn't around to scold you."

"Excuse me! Your actions took me from my usual workplace on the mainline to this old place. So no, it's not a good morning." Percy rolled his eyes and said "Don't mind her Annie. She can't handle being displaced well." Annie fell silent until they reached the next station.

As they were about to leave, Percy decided to act like Thomas for a minute and sang "Oh do come along we're rather late. Oh do come along we're rather late." Annie started to sing "We're coming along, we're coming along." The coach's face scrunched up and she said "What is that awful tune? It sounds like a scratchy whistle!"

Annie replied "Its a song the coaches here sing. Surely even the coaches on the mainline have tunes?" The coach responded with "We have _better_ tunes." She sang a loud booming tune that caused some cows and bulls to scatter. One crossed the line and faced Percy down, the green engine squeaked and said "Stop!"

The resulting removal took nearly a half hour and Percy was late despite his best efforts. Fortunately the passengers understood the trouble and thanked him for his hard work. Thomas though was very cross, luckily not at Percy.

The coach and Annie stood waiting for the engine to pick up the special coach when Annie heard a familiar valve gear. She blanched and said "Miss, please try to be better behaved. Thomas doesn't like badly behaved coaches." The coach laughed and said "I'm not afraid of that fussy little fusspot."

Thomas then said "Oh? Is that so?" as he arrived from the bay platform, Special Coach in tow. The coach chuckled and said "Oh, if not for James deciding to be silly, you wouldn't have a branchline. So do be quiet and try not to forget us."

Thomas raised a mischievous eyebrow and said "Alright then. I was just talking to the stationmaster about a special duty on the main line for a coach from my line. I guess I'll have to find another coach. Belinda*, would you like it?"

The special coach responded with "I would enjoy a special mainline duty. Why don't we talk about it later?" The coach said "I'll be good!"

Thomas smiled and said "Splendid, I knew we could depend on you." Annie noticed Thomas's grin and smiled. His revenge on her was going to be interesting to say the least.

For the rest of the stay Annie would deal with snide remarks from the larger coach. Belinda would encourage her while Thomas and Percy warmed up to Annie after the trouble she caused. The small 4 wheeler found herself missing Clarabel and regretting her actions.

However a month later, Thomas came in at the crack of dawn with Clarabel in tow and the bogey coach missing. Annie and Clarabel talked excitedly as Thomas set up his train and we're in the midst of apologizing when Thomas had set up the freight train. "Good to see you ladies getting along so well." Thomas spoke as he shunted them to the end of the train.

"Oh yes, what a silly pair we've been. Shame I never got to meet my replacement. Sounds like a character." Clarabel responded. Thomas grinned and said "Ah but you see we will."

Clarabel shut her mouth, Thomas had a trick up his sleeve and she decided not to spoil the surprise.

A few hours later they found out as Thomas pulled into Tidmouth. Standing at the adjacent through platform was a diesel bearing the number 81101. He was talking to James who seemed to be extremely happy about something.

"Hey Thomas, thanks again for the coach, I've been trying to get the Fat Controller to give me a coach to improve the workmen's commute to and from the job site for a while now and the coach that you had treated me to was of the right type too. What with her being a retrofitted bogie brake coach with luggage and guard compartment as well? It feels like christmas."

"She's a keeper." as the workmen boarded the train from the platform, in the train was the bogey coach fuming at being tricked. "You monster." She growled at Thomas. The tank engine winked.

81101 tooted his horn as he departed with the train in tow with Thomas who whistled back. "Don't worry I didn't forget my part of the bargain." The diesel responded with a horn blast to acknowledge and went on to do his very important mainline job of track maintenance.

The three friends then puffed off singing some nice songs.

*-The name comes from _Belinda the Beetle_ series of books by the Reverend W. Awdry

**-81101 is an OC created by bendragon of discord. A Class 81 electric locomotive outfitted with a diesel engine


	10. Thomas and the Tanker

One summer morning, Oliver the Great Western Engine was pulling some water tankers to Arlesburgh. The stations electricity had been knocked out by a recent storm. It was hard work as the silly tankers kept performing mischief.

At Tidmouth station he saw Thomas with a workman train. Oliver came alongside tired, the blue engine looked over and said "Alright there Oliver?"

"Sadly no, the tankers I have are tricky." Oliver responded. Thomas then offered, "I could take them back with my train."

"Can't, they're bound for Arlesburgh and the tankers will be taken by the twins back to Tidmouth. Thank you for offering though." Oliver replied touched by the large tank engines offer. Thomas grinned and said "What tankers are those?"

"Water tankers to refuel Duck, the twins, myself and the station while the electricity is being fixed." Oliver explained. Thomas then grinned and said "Ah yes, you have to be careful. Wouldn't want an accident would we?"

Oliver responded "Whatever do you mean Thomas?" The tankers then started talking excitedly as they heard the name and the tank engine said "I'll be happy to take them off your buffers Oliver if they misbehave again."

Before the Great Western engine could respond his signal dropped and he left. Thomas grinned watching the train leave smoothly, ' _I thought I recognized those wretches.'_

Oliver arrived at Arlesburgh with no more issues and soon the other engines were filled. Duck though was not too pleased at the delays.

"I understand your a passenger engine but please remember we do have a schedule to keep." Duck said to Oliver as he approached the slip coaches.

"Not my fault. Anyways I have to thank Thomas later. He got the tankers to behave." Oliver responded.

"Thomas?" Duck replied interested as he heard the name, "Wondered how he accomplished that."

"It was something powerful enough to cause the tankers to get in line." Oliver responded.

The three other engines were perplexed and as they left a small inkling of curiosity came into their funnels. Throughout the day the three would get water tankers near the engine in question and were surprised to see that he was their worst nightmare.

By that evening the engines of the Arlesburgh line were dying of curiosity to find out what Thomas had done but could never stop him long enough to find out. Thus it was a slightly depressed Duck and Oliver that came to Tidmouth sheds that night. As they were cooling down, three new whistles were heard.

A moment later Percy, Thomas and Toby arrived all looking severely annoyed as they came into the shed. Thomas began to rail as soon as he arrived into the shed.

"This is what we get for hiring a contractor who comes that cheap. Next time we hire Mr. Felman." Thomas let loose.

Toby and Percy for once vocally agreed while the other engines sighed. "So I see you'll be staying here." Gordon said.

"Don't sound so excited." Percy growled. Thomas and Toby grunted in agreement with him. The other engines saw they were in no mood to talk and talked with each other.

Soon the shed fell quiet and Oliver remembered Thomas's earlier assistance and said "Thomas, thank you again for your help. Those tankers were so well behaved afterwards!"

Thomas brightened and said "Not an issue. Nice to know the Cox built water tankers remember me." The other engines raised their eyebrows and Henry said "It's been 50 years! What did you do to them?"

Duck looked over and asked "You don't know either?" Henry snorted and explained "It happened the first year he was running the branchline. Too busy to explain. Afterwards he was in his shed at Ffarquhar and by the time he started coming here it slipped our mind." Oliver smiled and said "Newly built shed?"

"Red brick and well ventilated." Thomas replied and Oliver whistled, "Lucky dog. I have to come onto your line just so I can rest in it." Percy said "Only if Toby and I can rest far away from him for the next week. I can already imagine how big his smokebox is getting!"

Bear then asked "Before we devolve into a usual Tidmouth brawl, let me ask you Thomas, what did happen in your first year?"

The tank engine looked at Bear and said "Oh it was nothing. A bit _explosive._ " he said with emphasis on the last word. Any engine who knew Thomas saw that he was just as excited to help. Bear didn't know Thomas and said "Explosive? Whatever do you mean? Alright you chat or you get to hear me sing."

The other inhabitants of Tidmouth sheds winced as they heard the dreadful threat. Auld Lang Syne had been banned because of his ill advised attempt at caroling. Thomss knew about this and with haste said "I intend to tell you right now. The year was 1925, the other engines of the Ffarquhar Line and I had completed the extension to the quarry."

 **January 15th**

 **1925**

Thomss was sitting in a siding talking to the old coaches on his line. "Now ladies, I understand your feelings but we must work together."

"You are too fast, it isn't right." They groaned and Thomas slowly raised his eyes in exasperation when a voice said "Don't worry number One. This is the first time they've been worked in a while."

Thomas looked over and saw a portly gentlemen walk over.

"My thoughts exactly sir. I'll have to request bogey coaches for this run if this continues." Thomas replied. The man nodded and said "It's nice to hear an engine value efficiency on this line."

Thomas blushed and said "Only my job. Who are you may I ask?"

"Archibald Felgood, son of Josiah Felgood and owner of the brewery." The driver and fireman came out of the workmans hut where they had been warming up while Thomas talked to the coaches and the former said "Morning to you Mr. Felgood."

"Good morning driver Fletcher." Felgood said and shook their hands. The driver said "Its nice to see a local here."

"Oh you wouldn't believe how long I've dreamt of this branchline. It's the first time in fifteen years that I could act on my plans." Felgood replied happily. Thomas and his crew grinned as he elaborated, "I've planned to expand the brewery for years for a customer."

Thomas raised his eyebrow and said "Whom?"

"Cunard me lad. You'll be delivering ale to them in the morning and picking up supplies afterwards." Thomas and his crews mouth dropped in shock.

"We'll be beginning in the second week of August. Until then, you'll be bringing up supplies for the brewery expansion project." The man winked.

Thomas said "What an honor this is sir. I can't wait!"

Then Bear interrupted Thomas.

 **Present Day**

"What's so special about Cunard? They're a shipping company, no more and no less." The diesel asked.

"In the 1920s Cunard and other companies like White Star were the most prestigious way to travel. During my pre-Sodor days I took many important trains to Kings Cross that were serviced by these companies." Gordon explained.

Thomas grinned and said "And my siblings shunted trains for the companies at Southampton. Anyways Felgood was a fan of the big liners to the point he travelled on them every chance he got. So providing Ale and spirits to the largest of them was a dream come true. Now then, let us continue if no one else has anything to say."

No one did and so he continued.

 **August 13th, 1925**

Thomas came into the shunting yard looking eagerly for the new tankers he would be working with. Then he heard a snarl and interested the engine went to the source.

There was a line of brown tankers with blue lettering saying 'Felgood's Ffarquhar Ales.' Next to the trucks was the shunter, a terrier named Walter was growling.

"By the light of Brendam foundry! This is intolerable." He was saying as Thomas approached.

"Those seem to be my tankers. Molasses and ale tankers." Thomas said. Walter looked over and said "I envied you until today. Take them and leave." Thomas groaned and said "Lovely. Just as I'm having troubles with the stone trucks."

Walter looked sympathetically at Thomas and said "Good luck." as he left with the tankers who were already giggling.

At the neck of the yard, Thomas frowned as he slowed. The guard jumped out and looked over, he found the issue. One of the axle boxes had overheated. The tanker stuck out its tongue and the guard sighed.

Over the next few months the tank engine would have more and more trouble with the tankers and trucks. They slowly got bolder and bolder. The mainline engines complained about the trucks and tankers behavior to Thomas whenever they had to pull them who was feeling quite tired. Even when he received Annie and Clarabel his spirits failed to lift and he began to act rough with the trucks. Then the companies who owned said rolling stock would complain and Thomas would get scolded by the Stationmaster and Fat Director.

However Thomas soldiered on.

In November the weather took a turn for the worse with chilly, windy days and leaves on the rails. The trucks and tankers saw this as a chance to cause more mischief to Thomas by using the environment.

It all came to a head one day, after a week of freezing temperatures there was an extremely warm day. Thomas though was feeling cross, he had been late with his passenger train because of the trucks and looked ready to explode. He was shunting the molasses tankers and some trucks. One of the tankers, who called himself 'Fort' due to being sturdier than others was being particular troublesome. He had been built by a rolling stock builder called Cox.

"Oi, tankie. Hurry up. I don't want to be here all day!" He called. Thomas ignored him hoping the tanker would find something else to distract him.

The tanker did not and said "I SAID HURRY UP!" The trucks and tankers sniggered as they heard this. Meanwhile anyone by the tanker in question would have heard a rattling, bubbling noise.

Thomas counted to ten and was rewarded with "HURRY UP!" Then as Thomas was about to shunt him, the tanker said "Finally, maybe we should pull you like Gordon did. That'll teach you and we can get an engine from a real railway!" For Thomas this was the last straw.

He had not enjoyed Gordons trick and despite the LBSCRs gaffes and dated looks, he had never found any reason to forget the railway. Thomas rushed the tanker whistling furiously, the molasses filled vehicle yipped as Thomas rammed him. The tanker flew into the buffers and without anymore warning flew apart.

 **Present Day**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The engines roared as they heard that.

Toby spoke to defend him, "He's not joking. The workers there took pictures of the event. It was quite messy. On hot days you can still smell the molasses." Percy smiled and said "Besides, it's not like he blew up the truck!"

"What do you call that then?" Duck replied.

"Good timing." Thomas said, "Please let me finish."

 **1925**

For two weeks after the incident, Thomas and his crew had kept very quiet on the incident. The trucks and tankers behaved well fearing their fate if they tried their tricks.

One cold evening, Mr. Felgood came to the shed. Thomas and his crew were resting but quickly tensed up. He had not said anything in the aftermath of the incident and had looked ready to erupt at anyone. Now the three hoped enough time had passed for him to forgive.

"Evening you three." Felgood said cheerfully. The three quietly said hello and the brewery owner looked perplexed. Then he surprised them and said "I want to apologize to you three. The tankers I ordered were a poor design. For the spring season, I've sold the original tankers back to the owner and purchased new ones from a reputable builder in England."

Thomas, feeling guilty said "And I want to apologize for destroying your tanker. I let myself get too heated." Felgood looked astounded for a moment before laughing.

"Is that why you three look so gloomy?!" He said after calming himself down. "Bless you three, you did nothing wrong!"

The crew and engine looked perplexed as Felgood explained, "It was the heat that blew him apart. Contrary to my instructions, the tankers were not built with good ventilation and were overfilled. The temperature when the tankers were filled and when they arrived was about twenty degrees. This let off fumes which built up eventually shot out of the like a bomb!"

Thomas's driver looked astounded and said "Has that happened?"

"Aye. A city was flooded by an exploding molasses tanker. Saw the whole thing with my own two eyes. Nearly avoided getting swallowed myself. So when I was looking like a bull, it was because I got a good look in the tanker and saw the lack of ventilation I was cursing the builder." Felgood explained. The three were skeptical but were grateful that Felgood held no ill will to them.

Afterwards the journeys with the trucks went much more smoothly as they said to each other. "Don't anger Mr. Thomas, he'll explode you he will!"

 **Present Day**

"That kept the little blighted in check until the stone trucks were replaced on my line. Luckily Toby arrived and kept them in order without destroying one." Thomas finished and the other engines were impressed.

"Quite deceptive of you. Reminds me of how Oliver here dealt with S.C. Ruffey." Duck replied. Thomas grinned and said "I doubt the trucks would ever cause you issues if you did that."

Oliver chuckled and said "I doubt so myself. It seems Mr. Felgood was a good man to be so understanding."

"That he was. Gave my crew a pint ever other week on the house." Thomas said. Toby said "Yes, Mr. Felgood extended the courtesy to us."

Duck smiled and said "I was on your line, my crew loves the ale that he makes."

Bear smiled and said, "Thank you Thomas. That was quite interesting to listen to." The sturdy engine smiled and said "Glad to hear." Then he drifted to sleep without a word and the other engines soon joined him.

-Event inspired by the Boston Molasses Flood of 1919.

-Yes, Felgood is an RWS character (We can guess why he wasn't in the TVS)

-Yes, Cunard was just buying his alcohol for Booze Cruises.


	11. Blistering Rescue

(Opens on a dawn morning on Sodor)

Narrator: On the Island of Sodor all the engines from big to small must work hard. Many of them enjoy the jobs they do but occasionally there are jobs that must be done but aren't their cup of tea.

(Starts with Henry and Peter passing each other on Gordons Hill with long trains, for the next line show Gordon and James taking passenger trains from Knapford and at the end focus on Thomas who is taking dairy supplies to the ice cream factory.

As can be seen, Thomas was not pleased with his job. Derek had become overheated and so Thomas had to do his job of delivering supplies and after it was made, ice cream to its destinations.

Thomas: Bother those workmen. They lied when they told us Derek was fixed and now I have to work his jobs.

Thomas' driver: The tunnel vents needed repairs anyway. Without us it'll make repairs easier.

(Thomas snorts as he comes up to Kildane)

James: Hello Thomas, doing goods I see?

Thomas: Just you wait until this afternoon.

Truck near the platform: We can't wait!

James: Be quiet! At least I'm pulling passengers.

Narrator: As Thomas came into the goods station, the manager came out.

Ice cream factory manager (lets call him Mr. Frost): Excellent timing Thomas. Take those refrigerated trucks to Tidmouth and then Knapford. Then please collect more supplies for us. It is going to be a blazing day.

Thomas: Bother.

(Scene changes to him taking trucks to the big station)

Narrator: Thomas swiftly puffed towards the station, however he was going so fast that the signalman failed to notice the points had jammed after the last train. The little tank engine sped down the line towards trouble. As he passed the points, he went down the wrong line! Thomas stopped suddenly jarring the train.

Thomas: What the?

Thomas's driver: That man had one job. One job!

Signalman: I am sorry, you were early I couldn't check the points. You can reverse to the previous set of points and take the express track.

Thomas: Bother. I'll be late

Thomas's driver: As much grief as I give the signalmen, we have to slow down to avoid this happening again. I don't trust the refrigerators in the vans and bumping them wont help.

Thomas (Cross): Fine.

Thomas's fireman: If you're throwing sparks we'll slow you down. Dont want to burn down something. What would the Fat Controller say?

Thomas (Worried): Yes sir.

Thomas Driver (Whispering to fireman): Good call.

Narrator: Thomas came into Knapford only a few minutes late. As he came into the siding, the little tank engine spied Percy pulling a train of supplies that looked aerial in nature.

Thomas: Hullo Percy, problems at Dryaw?

Percy: On the contrary, there's an airshow in a few days and the men are practicing. I'm delivering fuel and parts there right now.

Thomas: Bother. I would've loved to see that. Have your driver take pictures please!

Percy: Sure thing. (Puffs away)

Shunter: That's the last truck unloaded, You can go on now.

Thomas (cross again.): Perfect.

(Leaves with empty vans (refrigerated) and collects supplies from several stops including the dairy. Finally arrives at the factory tired. Then he shunts the trucks away.)

Thomas's driver: Let's get you to the tower.

Thomas: I'm envious of those vans.

Thomas's fireman: As am I old boy. It's hot enough that you don't need coal to run.

Thomas:I can believe it.

Narrator: Thomas and his crew had been careful with their train apart from the one sudden stop. However what no one knew was that the delicate electronics maintaining the refrigeration system was running hot. Soon trouble would ensue.

(Some time later, pre-noon still. Thomas returns and buffers gently to his train.)

Mr. Frost: How is he driver?

Thomas's driver: Still hot and bothered but better tempered.

Mr. Frost: Good to hear. Excellent news though, tomorrow Derek should be back. Turns out it was a electrical fault rather than a mechanical.

Thomas: Hurrah! That will be nice

(Leaves as the trucks are finished loading)

Narrator: All went well until Thomas reached the first stop, Wellsworth where ice cream trucks were waiting. Inside the vans they found a melted and sticky mess

Ice Cream driver: What the? Stop the train! The ice creams melted!

Thomas (Shocked): What? But how?

Stationmaster: You clumsy oaf. You must've banged them.

Gaines: Probably not.

Stationmaster: Excuse me diesel?

Gaines: The weathers been brutal lately on my wires and poor Derek broke down because of it. More likely the refrigeration units power units failed under this heat. Thomas has been quite good today apart from a incident.

(Thomas blushes in embarrassment as the men looked through the vans to see if any of the refrigeration units are working. The inspectors aren't happy.)

Ice cream driver: Half of them failed and the other half look dodgy. I wouldn't risk it.

Thomas's driver: Bother! Has anyone informed the ice cream factory manager?

Stationmaster: I did while you were checking them over. He's not happy and BR won't be able to send another lot of vans over until this evening.

Thomas's driver: We could try to ask for ice from McColl. It's been a cool summer until this week so he should have a few pounds leftover.

Stationmaster: it'll take too long from Kildane to the farm.

Narrator: Thomas sat worried, as much as he disliked the job he knew that people really did enjoy the products the factory made. It saddened him that there wouldn't be a way to help out. Then a flight of airplanes from the past war flew over head. And Thomas remembered something

(Flashback to 1943 when a P-47 crash lands outside of Ffarquhar, Thomas is in wartime black and is resting)

 _Pilot: Hello there._

 _Thomas: Are you a Hun? My driver said the Hun would invade by falling out of the sky._

 _Pilot: Nope. I'm an American. My plane had an issue with the injector during a navigation exercise._

 _Thomas: I'm sorry. I hope the planes fixable._

 _Pilot: Still the chief is going to kill me. Especially if-Oh blast!_

 _(Rushes to plane and pulls churns from the wing.)_

 _Pilot: At least they're safe. I may live yet to give Adolf a kick._

 _Thomas: What are those?_

 _Pilot: Wind powered ice cream churns. 20 gallons each. Stick em on a plane and by the time you land , voila! Ice Cream._

 _(Opens it)_

 _Thomas: That's amazing._

 _Pilot: That it is. Learned it in the Pacific. Well, have to inform base of my whereabouts before Ma gets a telegram. Have a good day tank engine_!

(Comes back to present day)

Thomas: I have it! Sirs, could you put a call to the flyers at Dryaw? I have an idea.

Narrator: Thomas told them about the pilot. Then his idea. Which was to unload all the ice cream at Wellsworth where it would be stored underground. Then he would bring ingredients to the airfield where planes would fly and churn the ice cream. Then using the ice to keep it cool, Thomas would rush the delivery to Knapford and Tidmouth.

Stationmaster: I'll send the call to the Fat Controller, flyboys and Mr. Frost. It's a unique solution I'll give you that.

Willard: Are you sure it'll work?

Thomas: I saw the ice cream myself in 1943. And it's only a idea. The flyers are the crux and if they don't agree, we'll find a way. Maybe the fish vans.

Willard: On the other hand. We can't be picky.

Thomas: That's the spirit.

Narrator: Soon the approvals came through and Thomas rushed the ingredients to the airfield where ice cream men prepared them. The planes of a war long ended quickly flew into the air and spun around churning the ingredients into Ice Cream of all flavors. As they landed the usual planes that resided at Dryaw flew into the air and did the same. After they first landed, Tiger Moth and the usual inhabitants of Dryaw took off to churn the ice cream. After they landed the churned ice cream was packed into the vans where straw and ice kept it cool. Then Thomas rushed off with the ice cream to Tidmouth and Knapford. Three times he did this and was exhausted as he ended the day.

(Thomas creeps into Knapford sheds where the big engines are taking)

Gordon: Hello Thomas, been a busy day today.

Thomas: Don't I know it.

Henry: Anything the matter?

Thomas: Just has been a tiring day.

Sir Topham Hatt: And a productive one. Well done Thomas, you helped us put of a , hmm, sticky situation. Tomorrow I've penned you for a relaxing day of work. A day off of sorts, Won't that be nice?

James: That does sound nice. Too bad he's conked out.

(Thomas is sleeping peacefully)

STH: Well, I'll tell him tomorrow. No sense disturbing his sleep. Good night to all of you.


	12. Emily's Train

Emily's Train

Thomas's driver was having trouble controlling him, the little engine was trying to speed past the speed limit.

"Easy boy, I know your excited to see Annie and Clarabel but we can't have an accident on the way!" He cautioned.

The coach behind Thomas said "Indeed, we should have a proper engine take us. Not a failed tender engine!" The grating voice made the crew wince, they missed Annie and Clarabel dreadfully.

The old coaches had been taken to the works for long overdue overhauls in preparation for the summer. In their place, two larger but grumpy coaches had been assigned to Thomas. They constantly belittled the engines, sights and people on the line. All in all it had been a nightmarish couple of months and everyone on the Ffarquhar Branch was just as eager to send those coaches away.

As Thomas came into the big station he was surprised to see a visitor resting in a siding. She was a elegant green engine with white and black lining, a massive wheel under a case and a tender saying GNR. Surprised at this, Thomas came into the station, shunted the screeching harpies into a siding and went to meet the visitor.

As he approached, the visitor broke out of her light sleep and she welcomed him.

"Helyawnlo." She groggily spoke. Thomas grinned and said "Nice to see you. Let me guess, haven't run in awhile?"

"Yes indeed. I've been static for the last decade and a half. Takes the wind outta me everytime I run. You are Thomas aren't ya?" She replied. Thomas grinned and replied "I see Green Arrow informed you. Sorry I missed you at the Railway Show."

She replied "Nope, I literally came onto the island the same day you left!" Thomas raised an eyebrow and said "You've been in the Works this entire time? Cor, no wonder you're tired!"

The engine chuckled and said "The workmen were very nice and gave me space. Still, it'll be nice to run tourist trains during the summer. And run with my successor."

Thomas then realized who she meant, "Gordon isn't it? He came in GNR livery when he arrived."

"If ye mean 147X, then yes. He was unnamed when I met him." She explained.

Thomas grinned and said "Well, I'm going to get refilled and then collect my train. I do hope you find it nice hear and we can talk again before you return to York." She replied "Of course, we celebrities must stick together."

"Just one thing, what's your name?" Thomas asked. The engine realized she had forgotten to inform him and said "Emily. Now take care!" Thomas whistled and went to get his tanks refilled.

After a few minutes Emily's crew arrived and she went to collect her train.

At the shunting yard there was a lack of order as the new computerized system had malfunctioned. The Yard Master, an old hand at sorting out messes was slowly getting things back into shape. As he attempted to figure out if a line of vans was to be taken by James or Bear, Emily arrived and whistled.

Surprised, he turned to see the engine below his signal box. "Blast it! Don't scare me like that!" He roared, what remained of his long abused hearing rang with the sound of the whistle.

Emily looked insulted but recovered and said "I'm here to pick up a rake of coaches! It's a very special train and has priority!" Her driver screamed out the departure time. Unfortunately for him, he didn't hear the latter half of the human's words.

However, he only knew of one engine that described a passenger train as special that wasn't the big engines. He eyed her but then shrugged, with the way engines came and went on various parts of the island it made sense. He spoke to the signalman who changed the points for her. Then he returned to figuring out who was to take the line of vans in the yard.

Emily whistled a thanks and rushed to go collect her train.

In the yard, Annie and Clarabel waited patiently for Thomas to come collect them, their spotless point and brass shone in the morning sun. Then they saw a unfamiliar green tender approach.

Annie was about to speak when the tender slowed just before touching the buffers touched. The driver leaped out and looked curiously at the coaches.

"Never seen coaches like them before and only two? Most peculiar. There must've been a foul up and our coaches aren't here yet. Have to give these Sudrians though, at least they have a solution prepared." He then coupled the train while the fireman attached the brake hoses. Annie and Clarabel were confused but said nothing.

It wasn't the first time a tender engine had taken them around. And some of the recent visitors had been surprised that they were the only two coaches of the Ffarquhar branch. Emily left after the crew made sure the train was ready and they returned to the cab.

As Emily passed the throat of the yard Thomas came up to collect Annie and Clarabel. He was about to talk to the yard master when the Stirling engine passed and the coaches said "Have a nice day!" To Thomas.

The little tank engine froze and his driver looked out, "Did she just take Annie and Clarabel?" He asked shocked. Thomas simply replied, "Yes, she stole my coaches." In a very quiet tone indignant at the turn of events.

The fireman looked at the yardmaster who was looking down waiting to hear what train they were going to collect.

The resulting shouting match was brief and vicious as accusations flew back and forth. However Emily had departed from the station by the time the Yardmaster was convinced of his errors leaving Thomas high and dry.

The Fat Controller arrived a few minutes later annoyed with Thomas for not being at the platform. Once he learned of the situation, he turned his annoyance on the yardmaster and turned to Thomas.

"I am sorry Thomas. When she returns from her outing this afternoon I promise you'll be able to run with them. Now, I understand you and most of the Ffarquhar lines inhabitants disliked Annie and Clarabels substitutes. Let me call and ask the GNR society if you can use their coaches until this afternoon when she returns." The Fat Controller said. He pulled out a cell and called, he explained the situation and asked.

Thomas watched the Fat Controllers face drop and he put the phone away.

"Bother! Bother!" He said, "They won't let us. Claim you won't be back in time for the coaches to be cleaned out for Emily's evening train. Are there any other coaches Yardmaster?"

The man looked glumly and said "There's only two available. I'm sorry lad." Thomas's face dropped as he realized which two coaches, a small part of him debated asking Bulgy's company to help but he decided against it. The thought of one of Bulgys brothers getting stuck in a tunnel and holding up Bertie was too horrifying to contemplate.

Thomas was about to object so he could wait for new coaches when he saw the Fat Controller's exhaustion. He swallowed the objections and said "Yes sir." Then scurried off to fetch the coaches as the points were changed.

Emily was having a good day, the sun was shining with not a cloud in sight and the weather was pleasant. Behind her the enthusiasts who had helped pay for her overhaul sang cheerful songs or looked to the sights. Some were nonplussed at the rolling stock provided, however the driver and guard calmed them by informing them that the coaches just hadn't arrived yet and they'd be ready this afternoon. The majority of them were impressed with how the railway handled shortages.

Annie and Clarabel though were conflicted. They hadn't seen the coaches that she was supposed to take so they understood. However the fact they were described as mere stand ins by the crew left them irked. However, Emily had been nothing but kind to them and sated them once the enthusiasts had boarded. Thus they didn't want to embarrass her by explaining the situation.

When they came to Tidmouth Station, some of the enthusiasts got out to get refreshments while the green engine softly asked them, so as not to disturb her passengers, what songs they would like to sing on their way to Vicarstown. While they talked one of the enthusiasts was speaking to a friend.

"These are nice coaches, aren't they? So nice of the railway to lend us them in a time of need." He said. The other enthusiast scoffed and spoke importantly, "They're just as comfortable as metro cars. Wait until this oddball railway gets its act together and brings out the GNR coaches, then you'll understand what a nice coach is." Annie and Clarabel were upset by the rudeness and Emily eyed him angrily.

All should've been well after that if Percy hadn't heard. He hadn't heard Emily before and didn't know the engine was female. All he heard was a male voice insulting Annie and Clarabel. He quickly collected his trucks and went forward onto the middle track.

Whistling importantly, he left with his train of tools and supplies for the industries on the line. As he passed Emily's tender, he wheeshed her from tender to smokebox causing the engine to cough. Satisfied with himself Percy rushed to the top station before the rude visitor could complain.

Annie and Clarabel nearly shrieked at this behavior and the enthusiasts were surprised. The enthusiast who had first spoken turned to his friend and said "Apologize to the engine, you got her wheeshed!" The man apologized and sulked back into the coach followed by his friend.

Emily was cross though and simply departed, her good spirits were now gone. Annie and Clarabel were furious with how Percy acted though and failed to notice the change.

Her train left some minutes later.

Behind her, Thomas was also fuming at the turn of events. He was furious with Emily and her group for putting him into this situation and then their selfishness for not helping out. Behind him, the two red coaches squawked furiously at him for taking them again. The passengers inside made do with whatever was available to block out the noise.

By the time he reached the station by the river, Thomas was at his breaking point and the passengers, not willing to deal with the coaches one minute more left to take Bertie who was surprised at the sudden traffic until he saw the harpies. Bertie simply said "Good luck." and departed leaving the train and the passengers willing to brave the journey.

Coming into the Top Station, he saw Percy smiling grimly. Personal experience told him this meant he had been naughty recently.

"What's so funny?" Thomas growled as he took the still blabbering coaches to the carriage shed.

"Well, I got the jump on a rude visitor. Some engine with a low boiler and a big wheel was very rude to Annie and Clarabel. So I wheeshed him!" Thomas's eyes widened and he exclaimed "She what?!"

Percy jumped at this and considered running until he saw Thomas calm down and ask "What did she do?"

"He's a she?" Thomas explained about who she was. Before Percy could respond though, he said "She was whispering I bet, that sneak!" Percy looked at him and realized the logic in Thomas's statement.

Neither of them saw Toby who clanked into the yard. He listened to the talk between the two tank engines and slowly got the puzzle pieces, then as Percy left to get his train of stone Toby rang his bell.

"Oh Toby!" Percy said, "I didn't hear you."

Toby smiled and said "Hello Percy, taking the stone?"

"Oh yes." Percy replied, "Real reason I want to get away is to let Thomas cool off. Those coaches didn't do him any favors plus the behavior of that Emily!"

Toby said "I have a better idea, I can take the stone trucks to Tidmouth yard and you can go to the quarry with Henrietta and the empty trucks. Then shunt around with Mavis and go right to the harbor. Think of it, both of us will be out of his sight for a while and he can recover his good nature."

Percy smiled at this and said "Let's just arrange it. Don't want you in trouble old friend."

Toby smiled kindly and said "Thank you Percy."

The crew made the arrangements and Toby left a few minutes later with the train of stone clattering behind him. As they left the yard, Toby's driver said "Alright, what's your plan?"

Toby waited until he saw no one was in sight and said "I want to warn Emily, I don't think she did anything wrong. Given the attitudes towards the Other Railway, I think it might've been a passenger."

"I see, with Thomas's lack of sleep due to those harpies, blimey we have to warn her! Take it slow boy, I don't want you to fail before your stand in arrives." His driver warned. Toby chuckled and said "I can't wait until the works expansion is complete and we don't have to wait for urgent repairs."

The driver patted him affectionately and said "Good lad, now let's reach Tidmouth. The shunting there should be easy on you."

Toby plodded on hoping Emily would beat Thomas's next train, a fast goods, or otherwise the poor engine would find herself in a world of pain.

Meanwhile, Emily who was still peeved at the saddle tank, came into Crovans Gate station where Rusty waited with a tourist train.

"Morning miss. Had a good trip?" Rusty asked. Emily glared over and said "Mostly."

Gordons whistle was heard in the distance as she said that. Rusty, preparing himself for the oncoming rush of passengers said "I'm sure you'll be fine. You have a nice train, express clearance and a good summer looming."

Emily rolled her eyes as Gordon came into the station, upon seeing Emily he whistled happily while the female engine whistled a response.

Gordon said "Good Morning Miss Emily, Annie, and Clarabel?" He was perplexed as he saw the orange coaches. "What are you ladies doing here?" He asked after a minute.

Emily explained the circumstances and trip there, finishing with a curse towards the Green Saddle Tank. Gordon replied "Well, they're the coaches of his Thomas's branchline. They're very nice to the saddle tank in question." Emily's face fell and she said "They're Thomas's coaches? Why didn't you ladies say anything?" 

Annie replied "Well, you were so nice and most of your passengers delightful we decided not to embarrass you. It wasn't your fault."

Gordon replied "They're modified 6 wheelers so excuse their somewhat archaic viewpoint. Now, my suggestion for when you get back is to apologize for the mix up to Thomas, then berate Percy. He'll be on your side." Emily grinned and she replied, "Thank you for the suggestion, I think I'll let it slide for now." Gordon grinned and he replied, "A fair idea, your on this island until June so there's plenty of time. Can't wait to talk further tonight." He replied as Emily's guard blew her whistle.

Emily, cheerful left with the intention to apologize as soon as she could left.

Several hours she arrived at Tidmouth and whistled cheerfully at an unfamiliar boxy shape. Toby, resting after doing several hours of shunting, opened his weary eyes and realized who had arrived at the station. He rushed out wincing as he felt something odd.

"Hello miss. I'll take, oh! Annie and Clarabel, how are you?"

"Fine Toby, how is your day going?" Annie replied.

"Good, how was Emily?" Toby asked. The two coaches then proceeded to gush over how kind Emily was to them despite all that happened. Toby's face had become crestfallen as they finished. "Oh bother! Emily, Thomas is coming to the station to drop off some goods. I don't want him to see you as Percy, the saddletank, was under the belief you insulted them. Furthermore, the coaches Thomas has been using have been troublesome. They've kept him up regularly for the past two months and he's spoiling for a fight! I'll talk to him tonight and with these ladies inform him. With some sleep he should be in a good mood by the morning."

Emily's face turned into one of horror while the crew reversed her into the sheds. Toby shunted Annie and Clarabel away and went to collect some trucks for Thomas so he could depart and have no time to talk to Emily. Inside him one of his valves, a device that admitted steam into the cylinders to move them and released excess steam, started to fail as lack of maintenance took its toll.

Thomas approached the yard with a heavy train of farm goods, empty coal hoppers and stone. He heard Toby's bell and whistle in the distance and smiled, even with rude visitors he could count on the tram's bell to cheer him up.

As Toby was about to cross the siding to clear it, the valve burst and with a sudden groan of metal he stopped still on the siding. Emily's face dropped as she saw the signals were set on green. Alarmed the Stirling watched with mounting horror as Toby stood immobile as a chuffing was heard. A young worker ran to alert the signal box but he was too far and the chuffing sound too close.

Emily made her choice and said "Driver, forwards!" The crew stood still for a moment before they realized what she was up to and threw the reverser forwards. Emily charged out of the shed and got to Toby, then pushed the tram and the vans forward. For a moment it seemed like nothing would happen, then Emily's massive driving wheels gained traction and the bizarre train slowly moved forwards. They slowly picked up speed as Emily tried with all her limited might to get them and herself out of the way.

Thomas came to the crossing that would direct him into the yard and as he did so, his eyes widened in horror. Emily was pushing Toby and vans out of the way. Thomas whistled and threw on the brakes hoping to stop in time.

Emily looked over and prayed for the best. As Thomas reached the points, Emily's tender just passed over the point and out of the way. The little tank engine passed looking pale as a ghost and didn't change until he came to a complete stop.

Soon Toby was moved to a siding while Thomas arranged the trucks with Emily while waiting for the inspector.

As they finished, Thomas said "Thanks. You did a great job at rescuing poor Toby." Emily smiled and said "You did a good job at slowing yourself."

Thomas smiled weakly and then he saw Annie and Clarabel, he rushed to talk to them while Emily chuckled at the sight. After a few minutes she saw his demeanor change from animated to shock.

Then he rushed back to Emily and said "I apologize for Percy. He is very protective of Annie and Clarabel and he didn't realize." Emily simply smiled and said "Don't worry about it. From what I heard, you both were misled."

As she said that, the tank engines face dropped and he looked down sheepishly. "I see Toby warned you about me."

"Aye. Don't worry yourself, with coaches like that and a lack of sleep I'd probably be just as bad." Emily chuckled. Thomas, exhausted simply said "Thanks for being so understanding." As the inspector and Sir Topham Hatt came up.

After explaining their actions, Sir Topham Hatt talked with the inspector and then turned to the two engines. "A fine piece of work Emily. You rescued Toby from a very serious situation. Good work as well Thomas on slowing down so quickly. Now Thomas, after you take your goods train I assure you Annie and Clarabel will be returned to your line. As for you Emily."

He turned to the mouth of the yard as Gordon arrived with a line of GNR coaches. Emily beamed while Thomas and Toby gave a three cheers with their whistles. "Have your own rake of coaches."

All through the summer Emily had a grand experience on Sodor. Her favorite forays were with Gordon on the mainline and the Ffarquhar engines on their line.

When she finally left with Gordon to celebrate their railways formation on a special rail tour to the National Railway Museum. Thomas, Percy, Daisy and Toby all managed whistled their goodbyes as they passed the junction.

They hope she comes back soon.


	13. Engine of the Future (RWS Style)

Narrator: The North Western Railway is primarily known for its steam and diesel traction. However a little known branchline off that starts at Kildane and goes to Peel Godred uses a rather different form of traction.

(Scene changes to Fredrick and Mary passing each other)

Narrator: The engines of the Peel Godred are powered by electricity from the dam.

(Changes to Horner and Cedric passing each other with the former pulling aluminum and the latter pulling a passenger train)

Narrator: Horner and Cedric come from the Southern Region. They are of the British Railway Class 70 type. Horner is the older of the two and prefers trucks. Despite being a hard worker, he acts very snobbish towards the non electric engines. Cedric prefers coaches but is very friendly to the non electric engines. They fight quite often whenever Horner is rude.

(Scene changes to Fredrick and Mary, the former pulling a passenger train and the latter a freight train)

Narrator: Fredrick and Mary are Class 77s from the Other Railway. They have no preference for trains, Fredrick rarely talks to non electric engines but is courteous to those he does. Mary, the younger of the two is always eager to talk to anyone though. She often comforts Cedric or Horner after a fight.

(Scene changes to the shed where all 4 are)

Narrator: One evening, the electric engines at Kildane were resting after a long day of work. They were quietly talking to each other when they heard a whistle, the engines looked in confusion as they saw a blue tank engine approach them looking quite annoyed.

Fredrick: Odd, I didn't know anyone was coming here tonight.

Mary: I heard we had an engine coming to assist during the Spring.

Horner (Sniffs): Like we need help from a _Tank Engine_.

Cedric: Quiet Horner, we have enough trouble with the other engines without you insulting the most famous engine on this island.

Fredrick: Oh blast, it is Thomas!

Mary: Hello Thomas.

Thomas (Surprised): Oh, good evening. (Sounding concerned) Have we met?

Cedric: Nope, we see you on a lot of posters.

Thomas (Relieved): Oh, thought I had forgotten a meeting with you miss!

Horner: Like how you lot forget your obsolete?

Thomas: So you're the tuna can?

Horner: I am not a tuna can.

Thomas: Could have fooled me.

Cedric: Quiet Horner, So Thomas, what brings you here?

Thomas: Well, my coaches Annie and Clarabel need an overhaul and for some reason some new DMU was brought in to work the line while I assist your line when you guys get a tune up.

Fredrick: That's why you're here. Wonder how much the Fat One is getting paid to trial it.

Thomas: Not enough to avoid the earful I'll give him.

Cedric: It's nice to have job security isn't it?

Thomas (Smiles): It is. It's nice to be back here.

Mary: You've been at Kildane before?

Thomas: I only visited once or twice in the past 5 decades. The first time was when the big engines weren't willing to stop here.

Horner: How did that come to be?

Thomas: Well, your predecessors scared them.

Cedric: Please tell.

Thomas: Well, I was working Edward's line after James crashed and he did the red ego's job. It was about that time this line opened. In retrospect, the Fat Controller should have sent Litchfield away first before introducing the electrics.

 **1925**

(Henry slowly chuffs into the station)

Henry (Looks at gantries): What in blazes are those poles? We spend thousands of pounds on new poles for a branchline that should be handled by some tank engines.

Henry's driver: Henry, for the last time they're for the new engines. It's cheaper to run them with the electricity from the dam.

Henry (Sniffs): I'll believe it when I see it.

Henry's driver: Prepare to believe Wendy.

Henry: What? Oh blast what is that sound?!

(An orange electric train enters the station)

Dorian: Morning. *Sniffs* What a sad sight you are.

Henry: At least Im a proper engine.

Dorian: At least I belong to this century.

Henry: At least I'm not a coach.

Dorian: You!

Stationmaster: Enough! Henry, depart! Dorian, get ready for your next train. I expect better of you!

Dorian and Henry: *Mumbles away*

 **Present**

Cedric: Whose idea was it to put the powder and fuse together?

Thomas: Henry was the only one available at the time due to having troubles raising steam. Not that Cecil would've been much better. Of course, that was only a taste of what was to come.

Mary: Let me ask, apart from Dorian. Were those electrics decent to you lot?

Thomas (Thinking): From what I've heard since, yes. They all seemed to be certain of their superiority. However the rest seemed to keep their mouths shut. The NER electrics were the nicest ones but always hid themselves away. Pity I never met them.

Horner: An interesting tale about our predecessors but hardly worth our time.

Cedric: Don't you dare Horner.

Thomas: Hang on, hang on. I'm getting to Litchfields role in all this.

Fredrick: Litchfield?

Thomas: A very unique locomotive. Bigger and stronger than Gordon but less sophisticated than him. He was truly a galloping sausage.

Mary: Don't be rude.

Thomas: His own driver said that to me. I remember the yard workers being colorful in their wording. Still, so as to not to confuse you, Litchfield was designed and built by a railway called the North Eastern Railway by a man named Vincent Litchfield Raven. His designer preferred electrics but had failed to electrify the Eastern Region.

In retrospect, Litchfield was even more dangerous to any harmony we could have with the electrics than Henry could ever dream of.

 **1925**

(Henry returns to the shed)

Gordon: What is wrong Henry?

Henry: Those dratted electrics, they're so rude.

Litchfield: We have electrics here?

Henry: Oh yes, 4 of them. Well, 6 if you count the rear units as separate from them. Two sets of multiple units and two NER freight units.

Litchfield: Oh no, we're doomed!

Henry: What are you talking about?

Gordon: This must be a trial. Since Sir Topham Hatt can't get enough Steam Locomotives, he must be looking for electrics.

Litchfield: That must be it. I heard a rumor Raven might be coming here.

Henry: Who is Raven?

Litchfield: My designer, if he's coming here then he must be overseeing the electrification.

(Shed falls silent)

Gordon: However, there is a way we can stop it.

Litchfield: How?

Gordon: This must be a test. If the branchline doesn't perform.

(The other engines chuckle)

Litchfield: Bravo Gordon. We'll show him and the Fat Director can't even hold us responsible. Plus, the only one who might do the train is behind Alfred.

(They listen, Edward's snoring is heard.)

Henry: We'll show them!

Narrator: The engines eagerly went to sleep waiting for the morning.

(The next morning)

Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, finally a few moments for breakfast.

(Door knocks)

Sir Topham Hatt: I miss my wife's breakfast and now my office breakfast is interrupted, bother! Enter!

Stationmaster: There's trouble in the shed. The engines are actively trying to keep their fires from lighting.

Sir Topham Hatt: What? Do you know why?

Stationmaster: Well, the Peel Godred train is going first today and given the reports from the Stationmaster at Kildane. I think I can guess what's going on.

Sir Topham Hatt: Litchfield. I knew I should have sent him away. Bother! I have a busy day but I'll talk to them this afternoon. Have Edward steamed up.

Stationmaster: He's behind Alfred.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well, the Vicarstown engines would take too long to get here. Wait, is Thomas still in the area?

Stationmaster: Why, yes. He's in the goods shed!

Sir Topham Hatt: Have him steamed up and the others reassigned to cover him.

Stationmaster: I will.

(Goods Yard, Thomas is resting as he's being steamed up)

Thomas: Ah, I knew that staying here was the best idea. Rest up gentlemen, because the weather doesn't look too good.

Thomas's driver: That Thomas, is quite sensible.

Shunter: You Vicarstown engines know how to live. Thanks for sharing the cocoa fireman.

Thomas's fireman: No problem. Have as much as you want.

(Porter runs over)

Porter: Thomas, you need to rush over to the station. The train to Kildane needs an engine now.

Thomas: Bother, I wanted to rest.

Thomas's driver: I wonder why none of the big engines can do it?

(Thomas rushes over to Tidmouth, platform 3 looking annoyed. Then he sees the Fat Director)

Thomas: Morning sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, there you are Thomas. The big engines are causing problems and I want to apologize for interrupting your schedule.

Thomas (Guilty): It's no problem. What issue do the big engines have?

Sir Topham Hatt: The engines of the Peel Godred. They're-

Porter: SIR, THE DIRECTORS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!

STH: Bother, I have to go. Good luck Thomas!

Thomas: I wonder.

(Thomas departs the station with his coaches. 40 minutes later they reach Kildane)

Dorian (rear): Well, a tank engine. Are they insulting us?

Thomas: Well, well, well. The coaches that became engines are here.

Coaches: Please don't fight Mr. Thomas.

Thomas: Don't worry. I know how to handle them.

(Pulls up)

Thomas: Well hello there. I didn't know Brighton was renting out.

Dorian (Front): We're on trial here reject. Now scurry back to Southampton where you belong.

Thomas: Ah. Well all should be well. (looks above) As long as the voltage isn't interrupted.

Dorian: What do you mean?

*Lightning*

Dorian: EEK!

Thomas: Ah, if you only had a proper boiler. Then you would be fine.

Dorian (shaking): Listen here scrap iron. I am a proper engine and not some wretched little thing.

Thomas: At least I can run rain or shine with or without poles.

Narrator: As Thomas looked over he saw the that the gantry was up. Dorian, in his anger was shaking causing black specks to fall from the tap. Thomas grinned as an idea came into his smokebox.

Thomas: Alas though, it's a pity Maunsell wants to replace you. I mean, since you are here who is covering the lines back home?

Dorian: I'm done with this conversation. I can't wait to replace you especially.

Thomas: We'll see.

(Guard blows whistle, Dorian tries to shoot forward but then suddenly the wires crackle and a smell of ozone can be smelt. As it happened James with his new coat passes with a grin on his face)

James: Ah look, a burnt Yorkshire pudding!

Thomas (shouting): No, it's a Fish n' chips box from Brighton!

(James laughs distantly)

Dorian: What the? What happened to me?

Thomas: Have your crews been checking the rocks in your wire touching thing?

Dorian (Horror): Not the Graphite.

Thomas: That's it, the graphite. If you lot want to make this island electric then you'll have to do better in the future.

(Guard whistles)

Thomas: I wish I could help but I have work to do. Ta!

(Leaves)

 **Present Day**

Thomas: After that James told the others about what happened, the engines calmed down. Still, Litchfield and Gordon seemed ready to riot until Raven arrived.

Cedric: Wouldn't that cause more issues?

Thomas: If it was Vincent Litchfield Raven then perhaps but instead it was Raven, the EE-1 locomotive. Unlike the others, he was content with being a branchline engine and kept the peace.

Horner: I remember, big boxy engine right? Was meant to be an express engine but was re-geared to be mixed traffic?

Thomas: The very same. He was kept instead of Dorian and another of his class was built for the Peel Godred called Vincent. As a result the line got called The Little North Eastern for a while.

Fredrick: Well, given how difficult you lot can be. Im happy the two got sent to the Sodor Rail museum so they can rest. Speaking of which, what happened to the big engines after that? I am certain Sir Topham Hatt wasn't too pleased with them.

Thomas: He made sure to handle them. James told me what happened next.

 **1925**

(James pulls into the station with 8 coaches, he sees Gordon and Litchfield puffing out of the goods siding double heading a goods express of aluminum due for Barrow)

Gordon: I can't believe it, making us do all this work at night! This is a good engines job!

Litchfield: My aching axles! Couldn't he have gotten us a shunter to get the trucks ready! I'm too long for these sidings!

James: Hello you two, how's your new express coming along?

Gordon: Quiet you red bug.

James: Look on the bright side, Alfred and Henry will be doing this tomorrow.

Litchfield: But we have Kipper duties tomorrow!

(James laughs as the scene fades back to the present, all the electrics and Thomas laugh at this)

Horner: That'll show them for shirking duties.

Thomas: The best part is that this isn't the last time that happened.

Cedric: We're all aware of what happened in 1932. Got any other good stories?

Thomas: Certainly, do you?

Fredrick: I know a good one about Raven. Well it all started on a Sunday.

Narrator: Through the night they shared stories about friends departed and present, by the morning all the engines were firm friends with each other though tired. Thomas's stay on the branchline, which he expected to be a dull slog became one of his favorite memories. By the time he left, he was firm friends with the electric engines.

They hope he comes back soon.


End file.
